


Addicted to You

by dylan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competition, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Pregnancy, Private School, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylan/pseuds/dylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Calum are brothers and they grew up together. On Zayns 17th birthday their father send them to US to know their unknown brothers, Harry and Michael who don't accept that the 2 british boys are their brothers leaving the oldest brothers and the kindest, Niall, in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>on the first day of school the boys meet the popular guys, the twins, Liam and Liana, their younger brother Luke, and liams best friend Louis and Ashton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is my first story, and there is gonna have a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for that and hope you like it  
> plz comment.

Zayn grew up in Bradford with his brother Calum. Their mother died when he was 14 years old. They don’t know who their father is. Zayn works at starbucks coffee to pay for his and Calum School. On his 17th birthday while he was working a men called him to talk and become his friend soon. At the end of Zayn’s turn he receive a tip of $500. He goes home happy finding Calum watching TV.

“ Hey little brother, how are you?” says Zayn with a big smile in his face” did you eat?”

“ Yeah, I made spaghetti. What happened? Why are you smiling?” Calum got curios cause it’s been a long time since he doesn’t see his brother smiling.  
“Nothing, can’t I be happy?”

“ Oh, you can, it’s just…….” Calum shutted, not knowing what to say.

“ Don’t worry little brother, I’m fine. Now we are going to be fine, since I pay our school” Zayn left Calum in the living room wondering what happened to his brother.”

The brothers were having a bad time, without money, risking to be kicked out of school. The man used to go to Zayn’s work every day for a week just to talk to the boy, giving the same amount of money to Zayn as a tip. Zayn as getting suspicious about the men behavior. Why was he so good at him. So finally he decided to ask them man some questions about the suspicious behavior.

“ Excuse me sir, I’ve known you for a week now, and you kept giving me big tips. What do you want with me, what do you want in exchange. I’m going to tell you now, I don’t have nothing to give you back, and if you want to go to bed with me, you better give up”

The men looked at Zayn wide open” are you homosexual?”

“ I’m telling you sir, I wont sleep with you” the man started to laugh leaving Zayn confused” oh no, sorry, I would never ask you that”

“ So why are you coming here every day, and why are you giving that amount of tip?” Zayn was getting mad” because in wanted to know you better” said the man, scared.  
“ who are you?” Zayn screamed scaring the man” I’m your father” the man’s voice was low. Zayn froze like a statue. Looking really pale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn was still hurt because his father on appared after his mother death

Zyan stoop up from the table, and left the place, without saying anything. He called Calum to tell him what happened.

“ Hey big brother, can you call me later, I’m studying” said Calum” I met our father” Zayn was cold” WHAT? When, where, how?” Calum was nervous, wanting Zayn to tell him everything. “I’ll explain you everything later, I’ve got to work, bye”

Calum is a stressed person, and he also has asthma, if Zayn tells him everything by phone he might have an asthma attack.

Zayn went back in, and went to talk to the men” Who are you?” “ I’m Lucas Malik, I met your mother when she was at university. We fell in love, and believe in me, your mother was the love of my life. We were really happy when we had you. But when she discovered that is was married with 2 sons already, she disappeared. 3 years ago I heard she died, and left 2 sons, so i came here to look for you.”

Zayn was crying” why didn’t you look for us long ago, didn’t you want us back?” Zayn asked angry” no son, I’ve spent 17 years looking for you, I never gave up” Luca tried to hold Zayn” don’t touch me, first you make my mother suffer, then you disappear, now you appear hoping that I would accept you as my father? Calum is 16 and he never knew you.”

Lucas look at Zayn feeling like some1 stabbed him in the heart” I’m sorry son” “ don’t call me son, leave us alone, we don’t need you” Zayn stood up and left the place leaving Luca crying.

When he got home, he found Calum sitting on the couch waiting for his big brother

“ Zayn where is he, please explain me everything” Calum stood up reaching Zayn” calm down Cal” he hold is little brother and hugged him with red eyes.

“ Days ago, a man went to Starbucks and introduce himself as Patrick. We talked all afternoon, and he gave me $500.” “ That’s why you were happy on the other day” Calum interrupted Zayn” yes, and that’s how I paid our school. On the next days he kept coming, and kept spending all afternoons at Starbucks and giving me tips on the same amount. I was wondering why was he doing this, so asked him why. I thought he wanted something with me. He said no, and that he was our father. He said he and mom met each other when mom was at university, and that he loved her, after I was born, mom found he was married and that he had 2 sons, she left him and disappeared.” Calum started crying” and why didn’t he come to look for us?” “ he said he didn’t stop looking for us.

“ I want to know him Zayn, to talk to him” Calum couldn’t stop crying, he has never met his father, and the thing he wanted most was to have a father. He is thankful to Zayn for being is big brother and like a father to him. But he wanted a real father. When he was a child, in school, he used to see his classmates with their fathers, and he used to feel bad.

“ No Calum, I don’t want you to see that man” Zayn stood up” but I do” said Calum Standing up as well.” No Calum, I don’t want you to see him, I want that man out of our lives.” Zayn was getting angry, and started screaming.

“ You are not mom to stop me, and you are not my father to give me orders” Calum screamed back and stormed to his room, leaving Zayn alone in the kitchen.

On the next day Zayn went to Calum’s room to wake up Calum” Cal wake up, it's time to wake up to go to school”

“ Go away” Calum said with a sleepy voice.

“ I’m sorry little brother, yesterday I wasn’t good”

“ I know Zayn, I’m sorry too, I just want to meet our dad”

“ I know little brother, I’m going to call him to meet us, later, ok?”

Calum hugged his brother smiling” ok, thanks Zayn, I know it’s difficult for you”

“ Ok, get out of this bed, or I’m going to throw you cold water” Zayn stood up, and left Calum’s room.

Zayn called Luca to talk to him about the meeting” hello son, I’m so glad you called” Luca answered the phone sounding really happy.” Don’t call me son. I just called because Calum wants to meet you. I want you to meet us at Starbucks at 7 pm. “ Zayn was waiting for the answer, thinking about his mother” ok, I’ll meet you there” “ if you do something to hurt Calum, I’ll kill you. He turned of the phone.


	3. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers went to talk to their father, and it didn't end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter

Zayn went to work after having a difficult test in school. When he entered at starbucks he saw Luca sitting next to the window, he reached Luca, really mad.” What are you doing here, I told you 7pm, if you want to talk to me you call me, don’t come to my work.” Luca got mad, ” you think the world turns around you don’t you, little boy? I didn’t come to see you, I have a meeting here ”. He chose starbucks to see his son, because it makes him happy seeing Zayn working hard, ” and why am I explaining myself to you, boy? I’m your father”. Zayn felt bad, ” and I am tired of you mistreating me, I’m your father, I deserve respect”, “ you lost that right when you made my mother suffer”, Zayn turned is back on Luca.

Calum came to starbucks at 7 pm, and reached Zayn right away,” hey little brother, how was school?”. Zayn asked Calum while he was making mocha for his brother, ” it was the same, boring”. Luca saw Zayn talking to the boy, and deduced it was Calum, so he reached the boys,” hello, you must be Calum”, said Luca greeting Calum, ” and you must be the father”, Calum smiled. 

“ You guys should go sit, I’m finishing my shift, I’ll meet you there”, said Zayn

Calum received his mocha and a chocolate cookie and went to sit with his father

“ Wow you look a lot like your mother”, Luca said, starring at Calum

“ I know”, Calum smiled, ” she always told me that, and that Zayn looked like you”. Luca smiled. 

“ Was Zayn always like that?” Luca asked

“No, before mom died he was different, he loved listening stories about you when mom used to tell us before sleeping, sometimes he was the one asking about you, he was really happy and kind. After she died he changed completely.”

Luca smiled when he saw his son smiling, then the smile fade away, “ I’m sorry son.”

“He stopped smiling, started working like crazy, and he said you left us.” Calum looked down

“ I didn’t leave, son, your mother left me and ran away with you guys, she didn’t tell me that she was pregnant again, believe me son, I loved your mother, I was about to leave my wife for her.” 

“ Don’t need to explain, I’m not mad, I just feel sorry I couldn’t meet you long ago, I wanted a father all my life.”

“ I’m sorry son, I looked for you, I didn’t stop, I swear.”

“No worries, Zayn was always there for me.”

Zayn interrupted them,” what did I do?” Calum looked at Zayn smiling.” I’m telling dad that you were always for me.” Zayn looked at Luca,” I had to, he was never there for us, but I don’t regret it, I would do it again.” Zayn hold Calum’s hand.

“ I’m so sorry for your mother boys, for what you have been through, if I could I would go back in time,” “ but you can’t.” Zayn interrupted Luca starring at him. 

“ If you let me, I want to help you boys, I want to take you to US.” Zayn interrupted Luca again,” wow, first, who told you we want your help? Second, even if we let you help us, who told you we want to go to the US?.” Calum tried to calm Zayn, “ Zayn calm down, he is just trying to help us,” “ we don’t need his help, we are ok without him.” Zayn was getting mad, and Calum as well,” oh really? We don’t need his help? Zayn you kill your butt working to put food at home, to pay our school. Zayn you don’t eat properly, you don’t sleep properly and your grades are falling, and you are saying we don’t need his help?”

Zayn looked at Calum almost crying,” I do all this for us.” “ And I thank you for all you have done since mom died, but it hurts seeing you in that way, and not helping.”  
“ Boys calm down, I can help you, I need to help you, you are my sons. Zayn please listen to your brother, let me help you.”

“ LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS, we are not your sons, you already have sons,” Zayn stood up and left the place, crying. Everyone was staring at them.

“I’m so sorry dad, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Calum left the place, following Zayn.

When the boys arrived home, they started talking,” why are you so mad at him? He explained, mom left him without telling him anything.” Zayn looked at Calum angry,” don’t talk about mom like that, you don’t know anything, he only told us his side.” Calum started screaming,” DO YOU? ZAYN YOU WERE ONLY 1 WHEN MOM LEFT HIM. Ok we don’t know moms side, but is she here to tell us her side? NO ZAYN, MOM IS DEAD. WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. He is our father, just give him a chance.” Zayn sat at the couch crying,” no,” looking down.

“ Ok, you will not forgive him, ok, it is your choice, but I will, I will go with him to US.” Calum left Zayn alone.

On the next day Calum went to Zayn’s room to take his phone to take Luca’s number.

Calum and Luca on phone:

” Hey dad, hum… can you meet me at starbucks?”

“ Hello son, I’m glad you called. Of course, but what about Zayn, will he happy to see me?”

“ He won’t know, today is his day off”

“ Ok son, meet you there”

“ Ok later”

Zayn woke up, sitting on his bed, he holds is head for a couple of minutes. Then he stood up and went to Calum’s room, realizing he wasn’t there, he went to the bathroom to take a shower to go starbucks. He wanted to distract himself by working. 

When he arrived to his destination, he saw Calum and Luca, sitting at the same table as usual, laughing and taking their mochas. Zayn reached them “Calum, I was looking for you, and you are here with this man, you left home without saying anything. You got me worried.”

“ I’m sorry big brother, as you can see I’m ok.” Calum looked at Zayn smiling

“ Hello son, I’m so sorry, it was my fault.” Luca got interrupted when Zayn turned his back leaving them alone.

During the day, while Zayn was working, he couldn’t stop looking at his father and brother, looking them smiling, and laughing. He saw his brother happy with his father, and that made him realize that Calum needed their father, not only for financial but also for giving him love. So did he.

He reached them and sat next do Calum” Ok, I accept your help, we will go with you to the US, and do what is best for us, but if you hurt my brother, I promise, I’ll kill you.” He stood up” and for the record, I still don’t forgive you” he left. Luca and Calum were smiling.

“ He is indeed my son”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Calum travel to the US

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes.

One month passed after Zayn accepted going to the US with his brother and father. They were about to go on the next day so their father told them to pack the most important things, that he’d give them money to buy clothes and other things in the US, and he’d save their mothers house for them. Zayn and Calum were preparing themselves to go to the US with their father, Calum was happy because he has got his father back and now he knows he has 3 more brother. He remembered his conversation with his father about their brother after Zayn left them alone.

“ Zayn told me you had 2 more sons before mom left you, how they are?” Calum asked to his father curious about his brothers.

“ Actually you have 3 more brothers, Niall the oldest is 20, he is very kind, all he cares is about music and is family, Michael is my second, I really don’t understand him, he is very crazy, always disobeying but he is a good son, and there is harry my youngest. Well not anymore, because he is at the same age as you, he is very independent and protective; he disobeys me but has smart choices. I guess you will get along. They are good boys.” Calum smiled.

“ Cal, Cal”. Zayn called Calum taking him from his memories,” Ham? What’s wrong?” Calum answered Zayn shaking his head.” I finished packing my bag, so I’m going to starbucks to say goodbye to my friends, are you ok by yourself?” Zayn said waiting for Calum’s answer at the Calum room’s door” No, I’m ok, you can go. Have fun”

Zayn went to starbucks, and when he arrived there, his colleagues organized a goodbye party for him. They gave him many presents, cried with him and spent all afternoon hugging him. 

Zayn arrived home really late, finding their bags next to the front door, and finding Calum sleeping on the couch. He saw his little brother and he felt for his brother, so he took a blanked and covered his brother.

“ ZAYN WAKE UP, WE ARE LATE. “ Calum was slapping his brother to wake up, who was sleep drunk. Zayn woke up, and stood up running to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Calum Laughing. He took his bath and dressed a long sleeve black t-shirt, his torn black jeans, and black converse, and left his short and wet hair disheveled with his small blond hair falling his forehead, leaving Calum laughing even more.” What are you laughing, you Douche bag.” Zayn laughed leaving his bedroom.

They stopped in front of the living room, and started smiling, with tears falling through their faces, remembering the happy and sad moments they’ve spent with their mother, when they discovered their mother had Alzheimer and brain tumor, and had only three weeks to live. When their mother was forgetting about things and sometimes about them. When their mother’s friend told them it wasn’t their fault she didn’t know their faces. they cleaned their faces and left their apartment crying.

Arriving at the airport they first saw their father’s driver John” I’m so sorry boys, your father couldn’t come, he had some problems at Malik’s Corporation. You’ll have to go to the US alone. I’m so sorry boys.” Said their father’s driver.” I knew it wouldn’t last long” said Zayn leaving his bag falling to the floor.” But he told me to give you guys this” he gave them white envelops” and he said to have a safe trip, your big brother will be waiting for you at the airport.” They said goodbye to John and went to the plane.

They arrived at the US, and when they were leaving the airplane they first saw a blond guy, with blue eyes” Hello, you must be Zayn and Calum.” the guy hugged both of them at the same time, leaving them without reaction,” Wow, you look just like dad.” the guy said, leaving the boys and looking at Zayn.

“ Hello, and you are?” said Zayn, confused

“ Oh, I’m Niall, your big brother, nice to meet you guys”

The boys smiled at each other” ok, dad left me in charge of you 2, since neither of you know the US. First we are going to the mall”

“ For what? We brought clothes,” said Zayn, showing an offended face

“ Oh, I don’t know, you might want to buy more clothes of other thing you didn’t bring. And you also need to buy your cars.”

“ Wait, we can have our own cars?” asked Calum. 

“ Yeah, I’m sorry little brother but, I don’t have time to walk with you guys, because of University, and dad sometimes asks me to take care of some business here, while he is away.”

Calum looked at Zayn smiling, finding his brother with a serious face” Is Luca always away? I mean, does he ever come to the US to stay for long time?” asked Zayn

“ Yeah, he is always traveling, is always me, Michael and Harry by ourselves” they reach to Niall’s car, a black Ford Evos” I prefer small cars” Niall smiled at them.

During the trip, Zayn kept quiet, leaving all questions to Calum. Niall was always laughing about the questions. 

They arrived at BMW first” what are we doing here?” asked Zayn raising one eyebrow. “ First we are going to buy your cars.” Said Niall” oh, sorry, I don’t like BMW.” Said Zayn turning his face.” But I do, don’t mind him, Niall, he is always like that, but he is a good person.” Zayn raised an eyebrow again looking and turning his face again when Calum said that.

When Calum first saw a BMW i8 black, he didn’t move” that’s the one.” Said Calum with his eyes shining.” Are you sure, because Harry has one, but white.” Niall said smiling. Niall always smiles at his brothers, making Zayn feeling welcomed each hour they spent together.” I don’t care Niall, he can kill me if he wants, but I’ll keep this one.” “ ok” said Niall laughing.” I know a car that you will like Zayn.” Said Niall.

They bought the car. Calum didn’t want to let go of his car, leaving Zayn and Niall in Niall’s car alone. Arriving at Audi, Zayn looked at Niall, surprised.” I asked dad to ask Calum what type of cars you like, and he said you always dreamed on having an Audi R8.” Niall smiled at Zayn. Surprised, Zayn didn’t know what to say, thinking that he has the best big brother ever.

When they entered at Audi, Zayn saw many Audi R8, but when he saw a black Audi A9 he didn’t think twice, it was love at the first sight. He entered in the car, he never saw any car more beautiful than that.” Do you like it?” Asked Niall observing at the Audi’s A9 window.” Yeah,” Zayn answered, laughing.” So we’ll keep it.” Said Niall to the salesman.” Wait, can we buy it?” Zayn didn’t know what to think, looking at Niall.” Oh, leave it to dad.”

They paid the car,” do you want to drive your car?” “ Yeah.” Answered Zayn entering to his car.” Now we are going to John Varvatos, we have masquerad party to attend and introduce yourselves to people in the US, and you have to buy your suits, so now follow me.” Niall left Zayn’s car.

They had a small race to the store. Zayn was already felling himself at home. They bought their suits. And went back to their cars. They were racing the whole trip, laughing.

When they reached home, they saw Michael and Harry waiting for them in front of their house. 

They got out of their cars” arriving from your country and already coping my car. Fantastic.” Harry said clapping his hands and reaching the boys. “ Hey I’m Calum, and this is Zayn.” Calum gave is hand to Harry, trying to introduce himself and his brother Zayn.” Do I look like I care?” Answered Harry, being sarcastic. And Michael clapping hands and smiling” Harry behave, they are your brothers.” “ Half-brothers” Harry interrupting Niall.” I won’t be here to show you the house, we’ll see each other at the party.” “ neither do I” Harry and Michael said, getting to their own cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz commente to say what you think


	5. Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall organized a masquerade ball to introduce is brothers. Zayn meet Liam and fall for his eyes. the ball end badly between al brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking at some houses, and i really love house and furniture, lol.  
> so, i'm sorry to talk a lot about their house in this chapter.  
> and i'm sorry for the mistakes, there are a lot, it is 5 am, and i woke up with some stupid ideas for this chapter.  
> I'll correct it later.

Once Harry and Michael left the parking lot, Zayn and Calum looked at the house, and then looked at each other speechless.

“ I’m sorry boys, for Harry and Michael. They are kind of adjusting on having two more brothers,” said Niall scratching his head, looking down.” It’s ok Niall, we are used to jerks. Not jerks brothers lol.” Said Calum looking at Niall, smiling at his brother. Niall smiled as well.

While Niall and Calum were talking, Zayn was looking around the neighborhood. Suddenly he saw a curly brown hair guy looking at them from his window. His hair was similar as Harry’s hair. And he had red lips. They stared at each other for couple of minutes. 

“ Zayn are you coming? I’m going to show your rooms”.Niall said looking back,” Hum? Yeah I’m coming.” Zayn followed his brothers. 

They headed into the house, and they were speechless about the house’s size. Two-floor house and the stairs were all glass. Niall first leaded Calum into his room.” Cool” leaving his bags in front if his door. Calum turned around plenty of times, admiring his white suite, with white bed, grey and yellow bedding. Over the bed were four yellow paintings, simple ones, and a sofa next to window. “ I have my own bathroom. That’s so cool,” said Calum heading to his bathroom.

Niall and Zayn left Calum in his room, laughing. “ This is yours, Zayn.” “ Thanks” Zayn enter into his suit, smiling at Niall.” If you need something just call me, I’ll be in the living room talking to the maids.” Ok Niall”. Niall left Zayn in his room, admiring as well.

His room was really beautiful, and really big. The wall was white as well, but behind the bed was dark brown wooden wall. The bed was grey and the bedding was green. Next to the bathroom door had a big grey with green pillow couch. The wall in front of the bed was all glass, with their swimming pool view. His bathroom was with green walls with white bathtub and sink. The floor was all dark brown wooden. And behind the bathtub was the shower. He really loved his suite, but he thought it was too big for him. 

He lie down on his bed, and fell asleep. “ Zayn. Zayn wake up. You are late like always. Zayn.” Calum was slapping on Zayn’s back, trying to wake up his brother.

“ What Cal? Oh my God, Niall is going to kill me.” Zayn jumped of the bed, and headed to his bathroom. Leaving Calum laughing.

Zayn finished his bath, and headed back to the room. He stopped for seconds looking at Calum.” What? Am I bad?” Calum asked, looking at himself worried.” No little brother, you look…… great.” Calum was dressed with John Varvatos Navy suit, black shirt, dark grey tie and black mask.” Thanks Zaynie.” answered Calum blushing.

Zayn tried to dress as fast as he could, they were already one hour late. He put a black suit, with black shirt, and red loop. He was wearing a black opera phantom mask. ” Wow, you look so…… mysterious.” “ Is that bad or good?” asked Zayn, raising his left eyebrow,” Good, of course.” Both were laughing, leaving Zayn’s room. 

When they reached the stairs, everyone stopped to look at them. The house was full of people, asking themselves who were the two boys on the stairs. 

Niall, Michael and Harry reached to their brothers.” Ladies and gentleman let me introduce you our brothers, Zayn and Calum Malik.” Everyone started clapping while the boys took off their masks for minutes, smiled, and put them back.

They joined the people in the living room, and the people started to introduce themselves. They met many people of their family. An hour later Zayn was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he left the party and went to sit next swimming pool. Nobody was there so he preferred stay there. 

“ Not enjoying the party?” a strange guy reached him. ” nah, I’m not a party guy, so if you don’t mind I prefer to be alone please.” 

“ Oh I’m sorry, I was at the door, when I saw you passing through me, so I decided to come here and keep you company. If you don’t mind of course. But I can leave if you want. ” The guy smiled.

Zayn looked up, to the guy standing next to him and stood up, to answer the guy, but he stopped when he saw the guy taking off his mask, then he saw the shiny light brown eyes in front of him, and red lips that he saw when he came from England,” it’s……… it’s ok, you can stay.” Zayn couldn’t stop looking at the guy’s lips.

The strange smiled, leaving Zayn blushing, “ I’m Liam, nice to meet you.” 

“ I’m Zayn, nice to meet you too.” 

“ Oh, Zayn, the Malik's brother, and one of the party owner, you look even more beautiful, close.”

Zayn blushed again, ”I know, you are not so bad, too.” Zayn smiled turning his back on Liam and sitting. Liam followed him to the chairs.” You are the guy I saw when my brothers and me came? The guy that was staring at me.”

“ Yeah, sorry for staring at you like a stalker.” Liam blushed, smiling.

“ It’s ok, I stared at you as well, now I can see you light brown eyes.” Zayn said staring at Liam’s eyes, making him feel uncomfortable and looking down, blushing.

“ Ok, please stop looking at me like that, it really makes me feel uncomfortable.” Liam stood up

“ No, please stay, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel like that.”

“ Not that is bad, from the opposite it’s just……. Different.” Liam was blushing again.

“ So, Liam, how long have you been living here?”

“ Hum, all my life” Liam smiled

“ So you know my brothers well, how is the neighborhood?”

“ Yeah kind of, we never talked, me and my siblings study at the same school but never talked to them, actually. They never talk to anyone. Niall always greet us, but since he is at university we never talk as well. And hum….. About the neighborhood, I really don’t know, I never talk to anyone.” Liam smiled.” And what about you? You are from England right?”

“ Yeah, Bradford precisely.” Zayn smiled

“ So, how is Bradford? “

“ Hum… Lets say that is good place to live.” Zayn answered, scratching his head

“ What about your friends, and girlfriend. Won’t you miss them?” asked Liam looking at Zayn, looking curious.

“ Friends, definitely, I already miss them, but Luca said I can visit them when I have time. Girlfriend. Don’t have one.”

“ Oh. Sorry for asking so many questions.” Said Liam.

Both of them stood there, looking at each other, for long time, without saying anything. Suddenly they were interrupted by noise in the parking lot, they went there and saw Niall arguing with Harry.

“ Harry you are not going anywhere, we have to stay here and continuing attending the party. Dad said we have to do this.”

“ Dad is not here so I don’t care what he says, even if he was I would leave anyway. The party is for the bastards and they are already here, so why should I be here? I’m leaving.” Harry got inside his car and left.

“ Michael can you please follow him?” asked Niall, looking at Michael with pleading eyes.

“ You go, I wasn’t born with him so I don’t have.” Michael headed into the ball. 

“ Is something wrong Ni?” asked Zayn, holding Niall shoulder.

“ Oh it’s ok, it’s just the usual spoiled Harry, don’t worry. What are you doing here? You should be at the party, enjoying it. I didn’t see you at the party, where have you been? Hey Liam.”

“ Hey Niall.” Answered Liam, smiling.

“ Sorry Ni, I’m not a party guy, so I was by the swimming pool.” Answered Zayn.

“ Calling Ni already? I liked. C’mon guys lets, enjoy the party, we can’t let Calum enjoy it alone.” Niall hugged Zayn and headed to the party, pulling his brother.” Liam will you stay there? Come let’s have fun.” Niall looked behind.” Yeah, coming.” Liam Followed them smiling. 

They danced all night. Liam couldn’t stop looking at Zayn. When Zayn noticed, he smiled at Liam, making Liam blushing.

They drank all night, and continued dancing. While dancing Zayn pulled Liam and kissed him.

Liam felt Zayn’s wet and soft lips touching his. They kissed for minutes. Every one around them was staring at them. Niall and Calum smirked, all drunks, making Liam smiling while they were kissing.

“ What?” Zayn asked continuing kissing Liam’s red lips

“ Everyone is staring at us.”

“ Do you care?” Zayn didn’t want to leave Liam’s lips

“ No, I am enjoying the kiss.”

“ Your lips are so red, so kissable.” Said Zayn, and continued kissing.


	6. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have a moment.  
> The problems between Harry and Niall get's a little bit worse.  
> the boys go t school on their first day, and get famous, getting fans and some nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my english in this chapter, i'll correct the chapter later.  
> i don't know, i only can write at between 3-5 am. not because i don't have time, but because is the time i think properly.

While Zayn and the others were partying, Harry went to a bar to relax. 

“ Aren’t you too young to drink?” said the bartender

“I am 24.”

He reached the bartender’s hand and gave him some money. Then he asked for four shots of vodka. When he receives the shots, one guy takes one shot, when he turns to argue he sees a guy with blue eyes and a challenging smile looking at him. 

“ What the hell. Oh, it’s you” Harry turns back to balcony.

“ Why? Were you expecting someone?”

“ No Louis. But someone more polite is welcomed.” Harry looked back to Louis with an angry face, but when he saw Louis smiling, the angry face vanished.

It looks like in that bar go a lot of under aged people.

“ Stop complaining, you wouldn’t take all four. You should thank me for helping you.” Louis said with a smile in his face.

“ Who asked for you help? Seriously Louis I’m not in a good mood, if you came to disturb me, get on the line.”

“ What happened? Can I help you?” Louis started to get worried about Harry’s situation.

“ I don’t want to talk about it. If you want to know, you should ask Niall, or those bastards.”

“ Oh, now I get it. So the rumors about the Malik’s new members are true”

“ I told you Louis, I don’t want to talk about it. Why are you talking to me anyway? We never talked, I never wanted to talk to any of your friends. And is not now that I will. If I need help I have people to talk. Thank you.” He felt bad for the way he talked to Louis.

“ Hey stop right there. I was trying to help you, at least you could say "No" politely. By the way you should be glad for having four brothers. At least you have brothers.” Louis turned his back on Harry and left. ” Whatever.” Said Harry drinking his shots.

At the bar Harry couldn’t stop looking at Louis, laughing with is friends. He wanted to go there and say sorry to Louis, but he was too proud to do that. so he kept drinking. Louis noticed that Harry was constantly staring at him but he was trying to ignore him. Looking at Harry made him remember how rude Harry was.

Harry went to floor and started dancing, in the middle of crown, and a bottle on his hand. Turning around many times, he wasn’t stopping smiling, one guy reached him and started touching him, trying to take of his shirt. Louis was controlling him, and when he saw the guy trying to take of Harry’s shirt, he stood up and reached Harry.

“Hey, don’t touch him.” He held the guy’s arm ” who are? His boyfriend? “. “ No, his friend.” He pushed the guy, held Harry’s arm and took him outside.

“ Don’t touch me, since when we are friends? Go back to your friends and continue laughing with them.” Harry pushed Louis.

“ What’s wrong with you? C’mon let me take you home, you are not ok.” 

“ No, I’ll drive my car.” Harry pushed Louis again

“ Ok, let’s go in your car, but I’ll drive, give me the keys Harry.” Louis got serious.

“ Ok, ok Mr. bossy.”

Harry got closer to Louis, looked at Louis lips, smiled and kissed him, and then he gave the key to Louis and entered in the car. Louis stayed paralyzed for a couple minutes, then shook his head and entered in the car. He looked at Harry who fell asleep. He shook his head again and started driving.

When he reached Harry’s house, the lights were all of. It looked like everyone was sleeping. But Niall was in front of the gate. It seemed he was waiting for Harry. He reached the car.

“ Hello, I’m Louis, and I study at the same school as Harry and Michael. I was at the same bar as him, so when I saw him like that I though that I should bring him home safe.” Said Louis getting out of his car. A little bit scared.

“ Thank you, Louis.” Said Niall greeting Louis.” Could you help me taking him to his room?”

“ Yeah, sure” 

Louis helped Niall taking Harry from the car, which was still sleeping like a stone, and took him to his room. Then Niall followed Louis to the gate.

“ Thank you again, Louis.” Niall smiled at Louis.

“ Anytime. Bye.”

Louis left, and Niall went to bed, smiling and remembering of his brothers Jumping. He was happy for his new brothers.

On the next day Zayn woke with a huge hangover. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed his teeth’s. Then went to the kitchen, where was Niall, Calum and Michael.

“ Hey kisser guy, sleep well?” Niall greeted.

“ Oh, Liam, you are so Kissable.” Calum was playing with Zayn, coping what Zayn said at the party hugging himself. The other Laughed.

“ Shut up. Wait, did I kiss him? Oh man. What the hell” Zayn kept his hands on his head

“ Don’t worry Zaynie, you were drunk, and probably Liam won’t remember.” Niall said, laughing and putting a plate of pancakes and coffee in front o Zayn.

“ Thanks Ni” Zayn started drinking his coffee.

“ I’m gonna see how Harry is.” Michael stood up from the table.” Excuse me.”

“ He still doesn’t accept us, right? Calum asked Niall. ” Give them sometime. They are just mad at dad,” “ I don’t care anyway, I’m gonna get ready for school. Excuse me….. Oh Liam, your lips are so Kissable.” Calum did the same thing again, leaving the kitchen running, because Zayn started running after him. “ Cal, I’m going to kill you.” Zayn threw a shoe on Calum, which was still laughing.

Niall went to Harry’s room, and found the boys talking on Harry’s bed.

“ Harry, you know we need to talk, don’t you?” Niall said standing in front of the bed.

“ Talk what Ni? I don’t want to talk, if I wanted to talk to someone, I’d call Michey.

“ Leave me out of this, I’m leaving.” Said Michael leaving the room.

“ Do you realize what you did yesterday? You got drunk in the middle of a bar, putting shame on Malik’s name. Do you think dad is going to be happy with that? Why are you acting like that?”

“ Acting like how, Niall? Tell me. Wait, I get it. You expect me to behave like you, right? Do whatever father tells you to do, ham? Just to make him happy. No, if dad has a problem, he can tell me himself. Not send you to tell me.”

“ Why are you being such a spoiled brat? Dad always gave everything you need.”

“ You are right, he always gave me everything, even new brothers. But the only thing he couldn’t give me is his presence, he made a promise for being with us from fifteen to fifteen days. I was 7 when he made that promise, and yet he did nothing.”

“ Harry, you know dad works hard to give us everything we need, he might not be here but I am.”

“ Niall leave me alone, I don’t wanna talk now, plus I must get ready to go to school.” Harry stood up from his bed

“ Harry, we didn’t finish talking, you must stop behaving like that just to call dad’s attention, and the only thing it will give is problems.”

“ GET OUT NIALL.” Harry screamed, crying, and Niall left the room.

The boys got ready for school, Calum didn’t like the uniform, navy pants and jacket, white shirt and red tie. “ This is so lame.” Said Calum putting his tie. ” You gotta get used to it.” Niall was laughing at his brother while Harry was passing through them without saying anything. They went in their own cars. 

When they reached school, they found the popular students in front of school, Liam, Liana, Liam’s twin sister, Luke, their younger brother, Louis and Ashton, Liam’s best friends, talking and laughing. When everyone outside saw the Malik’s brother, the school went almost silence, they were just listening whispers talking about Harry and Michael’s brothers, which they don’t know the names.

The boys passed through Liam and his friends. Liam looked at Zayn and smiled, which turned around blushing. Louis looked at Harry who ignored him. Harry and Michael were famous at that school because of their father and by not talking to anyone. Now their fame increased since Zayn and Calum appeared at school. People always saw them by their beauty, charm. Besides Liam and his friends. Some boys and girls used to hate Harry and Michael, others had a huge crush on them. 

Liam said goodbye to his friends and siblings, and went to his physics class. While he was paying attention in the class, they were interrupted by a new student.” Excuse me. I’m sorry, I’m Zayn Malik.” Said Zayn getting into class. ” You are late Mr. Malik. But it is ok, you are forgiven for being new. Please sit down.” The teacher said to Zayn with a smile, indicating the only place left. Next to Liam. When Zayn saw Liam smiling at him, he rolled his ever, going to his seat.

“ Hey new student. How are you feeling on your first day?” “ Mr. Payne please pay attention.” The teacher said, interrupting Zayn.

During the class, Liam was always staring at Zayn, without disguise at any minute, making Zayn uncomfortable, and always blushing. Liam was enjoying that

“ What?”

“ Nothing, Just looking at you” said Liam, smiling.

“ I’m pretty sure you looked at me a lot yesterday, so you can stop now.”

“ But I don’t want to stop, I’m enjoying looking at your raven hair, hazel eyes, beautiful lips.”

“Liam stop, could you pay attention in the class? Cause I need to pay attention.”

The class finished and Liam smiled, standing up while he was still looking at Zayn.

“ Saved by the ring,” Liam laughed.

On the break, Zayn went to eat, and after he chose what to eat, he saw Calum sitting alone.” Hey Little brother, how was the first class?” Zayn sited on the table.” Was normal, is always class Zayn, always boring.” He smiled. Harry and Michael came next to them. Zayn and Calum looked at each other.” What the hell you want?” Calum asked.” Just to give you a warning.” Said Michael.” Stay away from us, you might be our dad bastards, but you must realize this is not your world. You bastards.” Harry said with an evil smile. Zayn stood up, wanting to punch Harry, but Calum stood up quickly and stood in front of Zayn and Harry.” Calm down Zayn, he doesn’t deserve.” Calum hold Zayn shoulder.” Yeah, listen to your brother, idiot.” Harry smiled again. Calum turned around and punched Harry, leaving his brother on the floor.” Don’t you ever call my brother idiot.” The school went in silence, just looking at the Malik’s brothers. Michael didn’t do anything, just smiled.

Zayn hugged his brother, smiling as well, and taking out of that place” nice punch little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've heard an advice from a friend of mine, saying that i should put more action in the story. and that is boring  
> so plz leave comments, telling what you think about the chapter. what i can improve and what i can take out of the story.


	7. the Raven's haired guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys couldn't stop thinking about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for taking that long to update  
> had some healthy problems  
> sorry about the mistakes

The second class started early, and Zayn was late again. It was literature class and he was outside the school sitting in his car drawing the building when he looked at the watch and ran back to school. “ Shit shit shit, late twice on first day of school, that so not cool.” He thought.

Once he entered into the class everyone were staring at him, some girls in the front seat whispering others just staring at him, and he saw Liam in the back seat smiling at him, and other skinny guy sitting next to Liam, looking at him with disguise.” Oh shit” Zayn said not paying attention to the teacher.

“ Excuse me Mr. Malik?” said the teacher looking at Zayn. And everyone in the class started laughing.” First you come to class late, then you say those words? We need to talk Mr. Malik, for now go to your seat and don’t disturb the class.” 

Zayn went to his seat, this time in front of Liam, “ not again, what if he disturbs me again?” Zayn though.

“ Nice entrance new student, was top when you said shit.” Liam said smiling at Zayn, who smiled as well, looking back to Liam.

“ There he is, with that melting smile, and those red lips” Zayn though, looking at Liam’s lips, not realizing that Liam noticed it, and continued smiling at him.

Suddenly he was he looked next to Liam the guy looking at him with a killing look.” I know, I’m gorgeous.” Zayn said with a smile to the guy who was looking at him and turned back to teacher. During the class, he was sensing that the guy was still looking at him. When he looks back he sees the guys next to Liam staring at him” what’s wrong with this guy? Why is he staring at me like that?” Zayn thought.” Excuse can I help you?” before the guy answers him the ring bells. The guy stands up and passes through Zayn staring at him with anger. “ Don’t mind him, he is always like that with new students, then you’ll become his friend” Liam said passing through Zayn with a big smile in his face.” Don’t know why, I can’t stop smiling every time I look at this guy” thought Liam still with is warm smile.” Thanks but I’m not interested. I’ll pass” Zayn smiled back.

When Zayn was going to his car, seeing only Liam’s group with the guy that was staring at him in the class in front of Liam’s car talking. Calum, Harry and Michael were already gone” Honey pie, will you take me home?” the guy said kissing Liam and looking at Zayn with a challenging smile. “Ok Clayton, if you want to.” Liam said not noticing that Zayn was passing through them.

” Oh, so the guy that was looking at me is Clayton, and he is Liam’s boyfriend. Good to know.” Zayn thought entering to his car and putting his ray-ban.

When he passes next to Liam and his friends. Liam looks at Zayn. ” Wow, the new guy is hot”, said Louis.

“ Yeah, and he has style.” Ashton adds a comment.

“ He looks mysteriously hot with those glasses.” Luke said and smiled at Liam.

“ I don’t know what you guys see in those “Malik brothers”, they are bunch of douche bags, thinking that they are better than everyone in this school.” Clayton said with disguise. 

“ They are hot” said Liana

“ Handsome” the boys answered at the same time. And Liam just stayed quiet with a smile in his face.

“ Whatever, I am leaving.” Clayton said, leaving angry.

“ Wait, didn’t you want me to take you home?” Liam asked.

“ No, I bought my car”

“ So why you asked me to take you home, if you bought your car?” Liam asked with serious face.

“ Because I wanted to.” Clayton said turning his back on Liam.

“ Really? That’s stupid.” Liam thought.

“ Bro, he saw Zayn passing through us, that’s why. BTW what happened between you and Zayn in class? Everyone is talking about that in school. You know about the gossip here.” Luke asked.

“ They were talking in class, and then your brother here couldn’t stop looking at Zayn, so I presume Clayton noticed. And you know how Clayton is.” Liana answered Laughing at Liam.

“Were you controlling me? I was just looking at him, he was sitting in front of me, is almost impossible not looking. Ok let’s go, mom just called me. She wants us home early. ” Liam said, blushing.” Bye mates, I’ll call you guys later.” Liam entered into his car and left, after Liana and Luke.

They arrived home, when they opened the door they saw bags in front of the door.

“ What's happening mom? What are those bags doing there?” Liam asked, worried.

“ I am going to Hampton’s, your father is at the hospital, so you have to take care of each other. Liana you are the oldest and the most responsible. Make sure Liam takes his medicine.” Liam has a lot of heath problems“ Just for 2 minutes” Liam interrupted his mother.” But still, she is, so take care of your brother. Liam, you are the man of the house, take care of your sister and little brother. Make sure that Luke eats properly, you know how he is. Luke, behave. Listen to you brother and sister.”

“ When are you coming back mom?” Luke hugged his mother, and she started to cry holding her children.

“ How is dad?” Liam asked worried

“ I don’t know baby, but I will call every day ok? He is fine, Liam” she leaves the house and the boys go to their room, leaving Liana in the living room.

Meanwhile in Malik’s house the boys were sitting on the dining table eating. Zayn was thinking, not paying attention to anyone or anything.

“ So boys, how was school?” Niall asked looking at his brother, all quiet.

“ Stop acting like dad Ni, you are not dad.” Harry answered Niall, continuing eating.

“ I just asked, can’t I ask you anything?”  
“ Ignore him Ni, he is like that because Calum punched him. I may not like them," Michael looked at Calum and Zayn, "but i have to admit that the boy has guts.” Michael said, laughing at Harry.

“ What? Why?” Niall asked Looking at Calum, who was still quiet and eating

“ He called Zayn idiot, and Calum didn’t like it. I’m telling you Ni, the boy has guts.” Michael continued laughing, while Zayn and Calum were still quiet.

“ Ha, ha, ah. You are such a hypocrite, I thought you were on my side, you were there as well.” Harry said looking at Michael, with an angry face.

“ HAHAHAHA, Sorry Hazza, but it was a nice punch.” Michael was annoying Harry with his laugh.

“ Excuse me.” Zayn stood up, and left the table.

“ What’s wrong with Zayn?” Niall asked worried.

Zayn walked to the kitchen, left his plate on the table and headed to the living room sitting on piano’s chair, in front of the window.” Why I can’t stop thinking about Liam? Why did that Clayton guy kissed him, are they boyfriend? Why do I care?” he couldn’t stop thinking. Then he opened the window and started playing the piano. No boundaries- Adam Lambert. With his eyes closed, he kept playing and started singing, like he was alone in the world, not caring about anyone. Zayn loves playing piano, and drawing. When he is doing those things, he feels free. Niall and Calum came to the living room, listened a little bit. “Wow, Zayn has an amazing voice.” Niall said ” Let’s go, he hates when people are next to him when he is playing.” Calum said, holding Naill’s arm and taking out of the living room. Zayn kept singing, he didn’t notice anything.

When he stopped playing and singing he noticed that Liam was staring at him from his window. Liam said hi, shaking hi hand, while Zayn just stood up and left the piano, ignoring Liam. 

“What’s wrong with him, first he kisses me, then he starts ignoring me” his phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

“ Hey Lou, what’s up?” Liam left his window. And Zayn went back to the window. 

“ Hey big bro, what’s wrong? You look distant today.” Calum came next to Zayn.

“ Nothing, just thinking.”

“About?” Calum looks at Zayn, who was looking at Liam’s window. Then he looks at Liam’s window as well.” Oh… I get it now.. thinking about your crush?” Calum said smiling. Suddenly Luke came to the window, leaving Calum speechless.

“ Shut up.” Zayn looks at Calum, who was still speechless, then he looks at the window again, seeing Luke.” Ooooooooh, Calum has a new crush. Who is he?”

“ What the hell is he doing there, he is not my crush, he is my classmate, a little bit annoying, but Zen, his blue eyes are so…., but he is so……… annoying.” Luke looked at him and gave him a challenging smile, and left the window.

“ Hahahahah, you like him.” Zayn said looking at Calum

“ What? No I don’t. He is so annoying.”

“ Sure. Changing subject, are you enjoying staying here?” Zayn stopped laughing

“ Yeah, now I have more brothers. Ok, Harry and Michael are jerks, but I can take them. Plus did you see my room? Is bigger than our house in Bradford, and my car. I never thought I’d have a car like that.” 

“ I know you can take them, I saw it today. I’m glad that you are enjoying. Remember I am always here.” Zayn hugged his little brother.

They stood there, until night. They talked, laughed. Liam was studying when he heard the laugh. The familiar laugh when he remembered the party, the hazel eyes looking at him, the raven hair, and the beautiful lips smiling at him. “ Why am I thinking about this guy? What spell did he put on me, that I can’t stop thinking about him?” Liam couldn’t stop thinking. Then he stood up from his bed, and reached the window when he saw the raven’s haired guy, laughing with another guy.” Wow, look at that smile.” Liam smiled while he was thinking.

“ Li, dinner time, come one.” Liana opened Liam’s door.

“ Coming in a minute.” Liam stood there a couple more minutes and the left the room.


	8. The tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at school, things got a little hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking that long to update  
> that's the biggest chapter i wrote  
> the chapter has a lot of mistakes, i'm sorry for that

The next day started and the boys went to school, Calum still complaining about the uniform, as usual. Passing through Liam and the friends, Zayn heard Clayton 

“ What a jerk. New at school and already thinking that he is the hot guy here” With an evil smile at his face. 

Calum, with his temper, stop to argue, as usual.” What did you call my brother?”

“ Heeey, he was just playing. Right Clayton?” Liam put himself in middle of Calum and Clayton, who stood up to start fight. Zayn put himself in the middle as well. Harry and Michael just stood next to their car watching it.

“It’s ok little brother, he doesn’t deserve it. Plus I might not be the hot guy in the school Clayton, but for sure I’m hotter than you. “ Zayn looked and Clayton, smiled and left with Calum. After them, Harry and Michael passed to the others, looked at Clayton and Laughed, leaving Luke and Louis Laughing as well.

In front of his locker, Zayn looked at his schedule and realized that his first class was music. He took his books from the locker, locked it and when he was turning around he shocked on someone, and his books fell on the floor. When he lowered to take his books, the person lowered as well to help him.” I’m sorry.” Said Zayn, without looking at the person. When he looked at the person the first thing he saw was a light brown eyes. 

“ You gotta be careful new student, I know you have a thing for me, but no need to hurt me.” Liam stood up with Zayn’s music book.

“ Oh please. The one who got hurt here was I. Could you please give me back my book? “

“ Oh sorry. Here.” Liam gave him his book.” Are you hurt?” ” No, I’m ok, don’t worry.” Zayn turned is back on Liam, who followed him. ” So, you have music class. I’m guessing you are starting to following me.” Liam said with a smirk on his face 

“ What? I didn’t even know that you also have that class. And stop following me.” With angry face.

Liam stood in front of Zayn” wait, let me finish talking at least, then I’ll leave you alone.”

“ No, I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to talk to anyone, so leave me alone.” Zayn turned around and went into the bathroom. Liam followed him, and once he reached Zayn and held Zayn’s arm, with strength so Zayn couldn’t leave this time.

“ First you kiss me at your party, then you ignore me all day yesterday acting like I don’t exist. What’s wrong with you?” he got closer to Zayn, who was getting nervous.” Tell me you don’t want me to kiss you now?” Liam was getting closer, with a tempting smile on his face” tell me you want me to stop Zayn.” their lips got closer, almost touching each other, they stood there for o couple minutes, closed, without saying anything. When Liam tried to kiss Zayn, he pushed Liam.

“ What the hell. Who do you think am I? You want to kiss someone, go kiss your boyfriend Clayton.”

“ Clayton? He is not my boyfriend. Who told that?”

“ Nobody told me anything, I saw you kissing yesterday, Liam.”

“ Oh, now I see. Now I understand. Your are jealous.” Liam smiled

“Jealous? Me? Lol. Why would I be jealous of you?”

“ Well I don’t know, maybe you have feelings for me.”

“ Oh please” Zayn rolled his eyes.” I’m not Clayton.”

“ Zayn I don’t have anything with Clayton. We dated yeah, but it was long ago, now we are just friends.” Liam smiled

“ That was not I saw yesterday, plus I don’t care.” Zayn turned and went to the bathroom’s door and stopped there.” Oh, and I don’t have feeling for you, or anything like that.” He left the bathroom, leaving Liam smiling.

Liam arrived to music classroom, already late.” Mr. Payne, can you tell me why are you so late? You better have a good excuse because I saw you before the classes.” The teacher said

“ I’m sorry Mrs. Liu, I was in the bathroom.” “ Ok, take a sit Mr. Payne.” Liam sat next to Louis and Liana ” What where you doing all this time?” Louis looked at Liam, who wasn’t answering him, just smiling and looking at the left side, where Zayn was sitting. when he turned around to see who were Liam looking, he saw Zayn.” Oh, now I see, why where you late.” Smirking.

“ Hum, what did you say? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Liam looked at Louis

“ I realized that, never mind, just continue looking at you magic boy.” Continuing smirking

“ What? No, I was just thinking on something.”

“ Yeah riiight, I could see whom were you thinking” Louis smirked looking at Zayn, who was paying attention on the class.

“ Sod off, I wasn’t, thinking on him, what are you saying?”

“ You know what am I saying Li, later you gonna tell me what happened between you and the new student.”

“ Ok, First- his name is Zayn; Second- there’s nothing to tell, because nothing happened between me and Zayn.”

Zayn heard his name, recognizing the voice he looked at Liam and Louis, who smiled at him, and Louis waved at him.” What the hell are they talking about? And why are they talking about me?” Zayn thought, ignoring both.

“ Wow, your magic boy is not really friendly.” Louis said smirking at Liam again

“Shut up Louis”

“ Mr. Payne and Mr. Tomlinson, is there something you want to share with the class?”

“ No, Mrs. Liu, sorry, won’t happen again.” Louis said smirking again

“ So he saw Clayton kissing me yesterday, and he got jealous. Why can’t I stop thinking on those hazel eyes? Did he put a spell on me? Is good to know that he cares if I am with another guy or not, I actually enjoyed see jealous Zayn.” Liam smiled while he was thinking, the whole class. Louis looked at him a couple of times noticing Liam smiling most of the time, traveling in his thoughts.

The bell rang, and almost everyone left, Zayn was packing his back when Louis reached him.

“Hey, how are you? You are Zayn Malik right? Harry’s brother. I’m Louis Tomlinson, Liam’s friend.”

“ Oh, nice to meet you, guess I don’t need to introduce myself, since you already know.” Zayn smiled back at Louis

“ You are quite famous here at school. By being a Malik, for what happened between you and your brothers yesterday and by being handsome.”

Zayn blushed with that complement” thanks for the complement, I guess. I don’t like that fame.” Zayn smiled awkwardly

“ Ok, Louis let’s go” Liam reached them, held Louis arm so they can leave. When they reached at the door, Louis stopped.

” Zayn, if you want, you can sit with us during the lunch, you know where to find us, I’m pretty sure a special someone is going to enjoy your company a lot.” 

“ Louis lets go” Liam came back a pulled Louis

“ Ok, ok. What’s wrong with you? You think I’m gonna steal your magic boy? Don’t worry about that, cause I wont, plus I already have interest on someone already. And you should thank me for inviting him to sit with us.” Louis said while he was walking with Liam to their table, finding Luke, Ashton, and Liana already there.” And don’t you think I forgot about our little talk, I didn’t believed in your excuse, you gonna tell me what happened between you and Zayn. Or I’ll never leave you alone Li, you know that” Louis said when they reached the table. 

Liam really knows that Louis wouldn’t leave him alone if he doesn’t tell him what happened.

“ What happened between Liam and Zayn? And who’s Zayn by the way?” Luke said, curious, looking at Liam and Louis

“ Zayn is the new Malik brother, the oldest one. He is in our music class and Liam here, couldn’t stop looking at him, with a big smile on his face.”

“ Oh, Calum’s brother, I’ve heard about him, about his beauty” Luke said smiling at his brother. 

“ So you know his brother. Is that Calum not that friendly as him?” Louis asked Luke

“ As far as I know, he is friendly. Actually in the class looks like Luke and him are competing. I can feel the tension between them,” Ashton answered. Smirking at Luke.

“ So the Payne brothers are after the new Malik Brothers, that’s just funny.” Louis laughed loudly at Liam and Luke, who looked at him with angry face. Them Liana and Ashton started to laugh as well.

Harry who was sitting next to Michael looked at Louis, traveling in his dreams. Michael looked at him, and then looked at Louis, who started to look at Harry with a smirk on his face.

“ So, you and Louis. Niall told me that he was the one who bought you home, on the party day. Did something happen that day?”

“ Yeah, I kissed him.” Harry answered looking at Michael.

“ Really? Wow. So why are you ignoring him? Didn’t you like the kiss?”

“ What? No. I mean yes, but it was just one kiss. It not because of that kiss that I’m gonna start taking to him.”

“Wait, do want to kiss him again? Go for it Hazza.” Michael started laughing at Harry.

“Shut up Michael, I don’t want to talk about this.”

Zayn and Calum entered in the place, and Liam and the others started looking at them. Louis waved at Zayn, who waved back. Luke stared at Calum while he was sitting, and Zayn noticed. 

“ What was that?” Zayn asked Calum

“ What?” Calum looked around

“ You and Liam's brother?” Zayn looked at Luke and Liam, who were looking at them as well, then he looked back at Calum.

“ Oh, Luke Payne? Nothing. Luke and Ashton are my classmates in most of the classes actually.” Calum answered taking a bite of he grilled cheese sandwich.

“ Oh, ok. But why did you look each other like that?” Zayn asked, taking the sandwich of Calum’s hand.

“ Hey, that’s mine if you want one you should ask the lady there.” Calum looked at Zayn, who was eating the sandwich now.

“ Is mine now, and don’t try to avoid the subject. Answer my question.”

“ How did I look at him?”

“ You looked at him like you argued with him. And for a long period of time.”

“ Nothing happened Zayn, we just talked a little bit in the class. But I kind don’t like him.”

“ Oooook, Calum Malik, the one who doesn’t care about anyone, don’t like a guy? That’s new, I see crush in that.” Zayn laughed at Calum

“ Sod off Zayn, it’s nothing like that, there is no crush and there will never be. And look who’s talking, what about you and Liam?”

“ What is with him?” Zayn stopped laughing, and concentrated at Calum

“You are so kissable.” Calum started laughing

Zayn Looked serious, then he looked at Liam who couldn’t stop smiling at him, and then he looked back at Calum.

“Shut up Calum, if you do that again, especially here, you’ll be in trouble.” 

“ Ok, ok” Calum couldn’t stop laughing

Liam heard Calum coping Zayn, and remembered when he kissed him, and he started smiling at Zayn.

“ Could you stop looking at him?” Louis said, slapping Liam’s left arm.

“ Ouch, that hurts you know. What? I was just thinking.” Liam answered Louis, while Luke was laughing and Ashton was talking to Liana.

“ Yeah, I know what were you thinking.” 

“ What’s up?” Clayton came behind Liam, trying to kiss him but Liam turned his face ignoring Clayton. Clayton looked at Zayn who was looking at them, and Zayn smiled at him.

“ The roof is up.” Louis answered Clayton. Every one on their table started laughing.

“ Ha ha ha, very funny.” Clayton said sarcastically.” What were you talking about? 

“ None of your business.” Louis smiles and stood up leaving them

“ What’s wrong with him?” Clayton asked Liam

“ Don’t know. Ask him.” Liam stood up as well with the others and left.

Louis was walking in the corridor when suddenly someone pulled him to a dark room and started kissing him passionately and he responded the kiss. Then he pushed the person when saw a green eyes. “Harry?”

“Don’t talk, just kiss me.” Harry pulled Louis again to a kiss.

They kissed for what looks like an eternity. Leaving Louis breathless. Then Harry turned on the light of the room, kissed Louis one more time and then left the room without saying anything, leaving Louis breathless and speechless. 

Louis alone in the room took a deep breath.” Wow” and left the room finding Liam walking in front of the room

“ What happened Lou?” Liam asked holding Louis

“ I just went to heaven and came back in minutes.” Louis smiled and Liam started laughing going to their net class.

When the class finished everyone left, leaving Liam and Zayn the lasts at school. Zayn packed his bag and left the classroom, walking in an empty corridor. When he reached his car Liam came next to him and held his arm again. Zayn looked back and saw Liam.

“ Not again. What the hell you want now?” Zayn asked Liam

Liam got closer to Zayn.” This” and kissed him, holding his neck. Zayn tried to push Liam, not using all his strength because he wanted to kiss Liam again for long time. Then they reached Zayn’s car door, still kissing.

Liam stopped kissing Zayn, with Zayn following his lips, then he looked down.” Why are you trying to fight me? Tell me you don’t want to kiss me? Tell me you don’t want me now.” With his right hand on Zayn’s neck, who was still looking down.”

“I don’t want you.” Zayn answered still looking down

“ No Zayn, say it looking at me.” Liam held Zayn chin

“Bye Liam.” Zayn pushed Liam, entered in his car and started driving.

“ Ok, running from the questions.” He touched his lips slowly, still feeling Zayn’s lips, and went to his car.

Zayn driving his car, put music in the car with his iPod, and started playing Chains- Nick Jonas, he gate attention on the music for some time, then he stopped on the red light, and he held his neck remembering the way Liam held his neck and kissed him. He closed his eyes, remembering the kiss, still feeling the kiss and Liam’s taste. Smiled a little bit, remembering Liam’s red and soft lips. Then the horn from the car behind interrupted him. He started to drive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,my friend told me to start writing like a diary, and i really don't know if i should, so plz guys tell me what you think of that chapter and if i should write like a diary.


	9. Life story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam remember's when he came out to his parents. Zayn and Calum remember about the times when their mother was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long as well. has a lot of mistakes but i will correct them later.  
> hope you like it.

Liam Left the school at 1pm and went to the beach that was a completely desert. He went on top to a big stone and sat down, while he was watching the sunset. He as been going to that place since he was 9 years old, he always goes there to stay alone and think, when he is mad, confused and specially happy. He has never seen anyone there. It is his secret place, his secret sanctuary. Somehow, every time he goes there and watches the sunset, he feels free. When his family discovered that he was gay, his father yelled at him, and said he wasn’t his son anymore, and Liam said that he never felt like he was his son, that preferred to be without a father, that with a father that is a coward. His father slapped him, and he ran, going to his secret place. He cried there for hours, but the calm place and the sunset view calmed him down. Now In that moment Liam needed to be alone, he couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn, the Kiss they shared. While he was thinking, sitting on the stone, he couldn’t stop smiling.” What a kiss, is like I can still feeling his lips on mine, his sweat, sweet and soft lips, the taste of mint. His fresh breathes on my lips. Why can’t I take Zayn of is mind. Actually I don’t want that.” He smiled to himself by that last thought.

Luke’s text interrupted his thoughts

“Li where are you” Luke asked

“Why, what’s wrong?” Liam answered the text

“ Liam where are you? You stayed at School, and yet you didn’t come home. It has been already 4 hours since school.” Luke said worried

Liam looked at his watch and noticed he has been there for 4 hours. “Fuck, I lost track of the time“

“ Don’t worry Like, I’m more than fine, I’ll be home soon.” 

Luke didn’t answer this time.

“Hey do you have Zayn’s brother cell number?” Liam asked

“Which one?”

“ The one who is your Classmate Luke.”

“ Oh, Calum. Yeah, why?”

“ Send me his number.”

“ For what?”

“ Just send me Luke. It’s none of your business”

Luke sent Calum’s number and Liam started to send messages to Calum

“Hey Calum, how are you?”

“ Fine thanks, who is it?”

“ It’s Liam, Luke’s brother.”

“ Yeah I know who you are Liam. What’s up?”

“ Cool. I know you don’t know me well, but could you help me on something.”

“Well depends, what can I help?”

“ Could you send me Zayn’s number? I sort of want to talk to him about our Literature homework.”

“ Yeah sure. I’ll send you right now.”

Calum sent Zayn’s number to Liam

“ Thanks man,”

“No problem man, but please don’t tell him I gave you his number. He doesn’t like when someone give his number without ask him first.”

Liam went back to his car, turned on the car and started driving back home. Turned on the radio, and was playing crush- David Archuleta. He smiled because the song kind was saying was he was thinking that moment so he magnified the volume of the music and started singing it at loud.

 

Meanwhile in the Malik’s house Niall and Michael where watching the Originals, Calum was sleeping on the couch, Harry in his room listening to music and Zayn was at the piano next to the window, in the living room looking at the sky, thinking about Liam as well, when he saw Liam’s car parking in front of his house. Liam left the car, talking on cell calmly. Then he put his cell in his pocket and started walking to his house, when suddenly he paused for a minute and turned to face Zayn. They stare at each other for a long time, and then Zayn started turning his back to Liam with a challenging smile, that made Liam smile.

Zayn sat next to Calum and slap Calum’s who wakes up.

“ Wake up sleepy head” Zayn started laughing along with Niall

“Sod of Zayn.” Calum turn his back on Zayn

“So sleeeeeepy my little brother.” Zayn holds Calum and starts rubbing his head

“ What the Fuck Zayn. Why did you do that? I told you to leave me alone. Fuck” Calum stood up and left the living room.

The boys started laughing, and then they kept silence leaving the living room quiet for minutes. Then Michael breaks the silence

“ Were you 2 always like this?”

“ Like how? Zayn asks Michael, raising an eyebrow.

“ Like this, together.”

“ Yeah, since we had only each other, we didn’t have choice. We had to be together to protect each other. Why weren’t you?”

“ Hum, no, when our mother was alive we used to fight all the time.” Niall answered

“Not me, I was always watching Niall and Harry fighting. Niall here was daddy’s boy, his pride, the one who used to do everything right, Harry was mommy’s boy, the spoiled one.” Michael said, laughing

“ Shut up Mickey, you were spoiled by both.” Niall interrupted Michael.

“ How was I? Dad was never home, Mom was always trying to stop you guys.”

“Anyway, we were always fighting like I said, but since mom died, dad started coming home less, we stopped fighting and started going in separated ways. But we still protect each other, of course. Nobody messes with my Mickey.” Niall started rubbing Michael’s head, making Zayn smiling. Calum who entered in the room eating a sandwich interrupted them.

“ What are you guys talking about?” Calum said with his mouth full of sandwich, and sat down next to Zayn who slapped him in the head.

“ Finish eating then speak.”

“ Ouch Zayn, that hurts.”

Zayn, Michael and Niall started laughing, but Zayn stopped laughing when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached the phone and saw a message of a strange number

“Thinking about me?”

“Who are you?”

“Liam”

“ How did you get my number? 

“ I have my connections. So answer me. Thinking about me?”

“No, not thinking about you.”

“But I am.”

Zayn smiled while he was reading that message

“Oh really, good for you Liam.”

“ Want to know what I am thinking?”

“No.”

“ But I will tell you anyway, I am thinking about our kiss, about how your eyes looked when we stopped kissing, it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Fuck Zayn Your kiss is so good. I can’t stop thinking about your soft and wet lips.”

Zayn smiled again by reading that message. Calum, Niall and Michael looked at him.

“ Why are you smiling? Who are you talking to Zaynie?” Calum asked

“ No one.” Zayn answered Calum

“ Oooooooooh, Liam.” Calum smiled looking at Zayn’s phone, which stood up to answer Liam without being interrupted by his brothers.

“ Is that so?” Zayn answered Liam after 3 minutes

“ Yeah, I’ve been thinking about the kiss since you left school. I want to kiss you more.”

“ No, keep wanting. Want to kiss someone, go kiss Clayton.”

“ No, I want you. And I’m gonna kiss you. Why do you keep putting Clayton between us?

“ There is no us, Liam. There is you and Clayton. This US, was just 2 kisses, and that wont happen again.”

“ There is no me and Clayton. About you, and i, we’ll see If I’m gonna kiss you again or not.”

“ Bye Liam.”

“ Lol, Bye Zayn. Dream about me.”

Zayn didn’t answer the last message, just laughed at himself and went back sitting next to Calum, joining the talk.

“ So, finished talking to Liam?” Michael asked

“ Oh Liam, Kissable.” Calum started again, while Niall and Michael started laughing

“ Shut up Cal.” Zayn punched Calum’s arm.

“ What’s up with you and Liam, by the way?” Niall asked

“ Nothing is happening, we are just classmates.”

“Right.” Calum said, laughing

“ Anyway, tell us about you guys, your mother?” Michael asked

Zayn kept quiet, but Calum started talking about their mother

“ She was an amazing woman, the most kind person I've known, really protective.” Calum laughed

“ She was really understandable. She was my hero. Our lives were pretty difficult, she was a waitress, and used to work really hard to give us everything we wanted. I remember one day we were going with her to her work because she didn’t have anyone to live us with, Calum was 4 years old. So we passed through a toy store and I saw an action man at the window and I stopped for a couple of minutes there, I asked my mom if she could buy me one, she stared at me, held my hand and with a smile said” I’m sorry baby, I would do anything to boy one for you and your brother, but don’t have money to buy it. If I buy one, we won’t have money to pay the house.” I smiled back at her. Months later on Christmas she bought 2 for us.” Zayn said looking down, and with a small smile on his face.

Harry was on the stairs listening to his brothers

“ She used to tell us bedtime stories about dad, every night she used to come from work. Zayn used to jump before she starts telling us the stories. In her stories dad was always a superhero that used to defeat the bad guys.” Calum said Laughing.

“ When I said that i wanted to start working to help her paying the bills, she said that she gave up her scholarship at university to take care of us, so all we had to do was study, and we shouldn’t think about the money.”

“ When she got sick, she tried to hide, but she was losing weight, so Zayn asked her friend. And she told us.” Calum said with a tear dripping from his face. 

“ Ok, lets stop talking about this.” Zayn cleaned his face, and looked at his brothers laughing, trying not to show his sensible side. Niall smiled at him and Michael just looked at him

“You know, you look a lot like dad, not just the face, but the behavior as well.” Michael said, looking at Zayn

“ We are all different from him. But you look just like dad when he was young. And I saw your mother’s photo on dad’s computer. You Calum look like her” Niall added

“ Yeah, she used to say that as well.” Calum smiled

“ There’s one thing all of us have in common. Our temper. Niall, and Calum are all happy, but no one should mess with them, cause they love picking a fight. Harry may be an asshole sometimes, but he is really kind, and like Niall and Calum, no one should mess with him, because of his temper. Zayn is really calm, don’t mess with anyone, but no one should mess with him as well.”

“ You didn’t say about you Mickey, you are the worse. You look calm like Zayn. But you are more dangerous than any one I’ve known.” Niall said, slapping on Michael shoulder, and the others laughed as well. Harry still on the stairs smiled and stood up, going to his room.

“ Ok guys, it’s late, so lets go to bed. G’night” Niall stood up and went to bed, just like his brothers.

 

On the next day the Malik boys woke up in a good mood. On the breakfast Michael was talking again with Zayn and Calum. Niall was in the office doing some works to his father, and Harry ate in silence, and left early. Then the other left the house as well, facing the Payne siblings.

“ Hey Calum. Hey Michael” Liam greeted Calum and Michael. Then looked at Zayn and smiled.” Zayn.”

“ Hey Liam. Hey Liam’s sister. Bye Luke.” Calum greeted and entered in his car laughing while he was looking at Luke.

“ Hey” Michael greeted as well and entered in his car as well.

“ Hey.” Liana and Luke greeted as well and entered in their cars. 

Zayn just smiled and Liam and entered in his car. They drove to school. They arrived late to their class so they ran. When the first class finished Zayn went to cafeteria, chose his food and went to sit with Calum as usual. Liam and his group were already eating. Clayton was there sitting next to Liam. Clayton took Liam’s phone, and since Liam’s doesn’t have password he could open and go to his messages. Then he saw Liam and Zayn’s messages, he got angry, locked Liam’s phone and gave him his phone, then he smiled at Liam, stood up, called some friends and went to face Zayn

“ Hey boyfriend’s stealer.” Clayton started talking to Zayn smiling.

“Excuse me?” Zayn looked up at Clayton’s face

“ Who do you think you are to come here, acting like you are better than anyone and try to steal my boyfriend? I saw the texts.” 

Everyone started to look at them. Liam stoop up and came next to Clayton.

“ What are you doing Clayton?” Liam asked, looking at Clayton

“Liam stay out of this.” Clayton answered

Zayn smiled at Clayton, then looked at Calum who tried to stand up, but was stopped by Zayn and continued eating.” I’m pretty sure you already know who I am, but if you are that dumb to always forget whom I am, I have no problem by repeating that. I’m Zayn Malik, and if you can’t hold your boyfriend, that’s none of my business.” Zayn said, continuing eating.

Clayton threw Zayn’s plate to the floor, Harry and Michael stood up of their table and the only thing Zayn did was looking at Clayton and Liam with a smile.

“ What’s wrong Clayton, did I hurt your feelings?” Zayn said, smiling.

“ You son of a bitch, I’m gonna kill you.” Clayton said, trying to hold Zayn’s jacket

Harry held Clayton’s hand.” Don’t you dare touching my brother, and don’t you talk about their mother ” 

“ What are you gonna do Harry?” Clayton said, looking at harry

“ Clayton stop.” Liam said

“ I’m gonna kick you but, Clayton, wanna bet?” Harry said

Zayn stood up.” And I will do worse.”

“ Don’t forget about us.” Michael and Calum came after Harry and Zayn, who crossed their arms.

Clayton started clapping his hands” BRAVO. The Malik ‘s soldiers came to protect their brother, they are brave.” Clayton started Laughing” If you try to touch me, you’ll have problems.” 

Louis came, held Liam’s hand and pulled him away from them.” What are you doing Louis?” Liam said, “ let me go” then he went back in the middle of Zayn and Clayton.

“ Try me, Clayton. ” Zayn said, still smiling.” Know what, you are just a coward who thought I couldn’t defend myself. And know what, I can do better than text Liam.” Zayn reached Liam, and kissed in front of Clayton, who tried to punch Zayn Harry stopped.

“ I said don’t you dare.” Harry said. And Clayton left the place.

Zayn stopped kissing Liam, who looked breathless. Louis hugged Liam and they left the place as well. Then Louis looked back at Harry and smiled, then turned back to Liam and the others from his group who were laughing

“Nice brother you are.” Luke said, smirking at Calum

“I know.” Calum answered and turned his back on Luke who did the same and went next to is brother. 

“ Thanks for the help.” Zayn said looking at his brothers

“ No one messes with any of my brothers.” Harry said and hugged Zayn, who looked surprised by the action, just like Calum and Michael. Then they joined the hug.


	10. the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry went on a date, and the thing got a little hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking that long to update, it was the first week of class so i got a little busy. And o was thinking on the story as well.  
> hope you like this chapter. the thing between Zayn and Liam are taking a little long to get intense. but i promise that things will get a lot better.

The class ended and it seemed to be a good day for the Malik brothers. They left the building all happy, talking like the 4 of them were best friends. While everyone were looking at them. They stopped in front of Zayn’s car when Liam came.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Liam said, scratching the back his head.

“ We are going home.” Harry said, pulling Calum and Michael.

“ Hmmm, I’m sorry for what Clayton tried to do” 

“It’s ok, it’s past already.” Zayn smiled at Liam, who blushed and looked away.

“ Seriously I feel bad for what happened. I shouldn’t let him touch my phone.”

“Liam, it’s ok, don’t worry. Nothing bad happened. I could defend myself. You saw it.”

“ Yeah, you show everyone how.” Liam smiled.” Let me make it up for you. “

“ There’s no need to. It’s ok”

“ But I want to. How about going to cinema. And I won’t accept no as an answer”

“ Ok. But only if I choose the movie.” Zayn pointed at Liam, who came closer to him.

“ Ok.” Liam’s lips came next to Zayn’s lips. He could smell Zayn’s breath. This time smelled grapes. It is Liam’s favorite smell. He sensed that Zayn was breathing heavily, just like him. They looked at each other eyes for minutes. Their hearts was beating as one. Then Liam kissed Zayn. He stopped kissing. Looked at Zayn’s eyes, and Zayn kissed him. Minutes after they stopped.

“ You like kissing in the school’s parking lot.” Zayn smiled.

“ I told you I’d kiss you again.”

“ But I kissed you first.”

“ True.” Liam looked at the sky, putting Zayn between Zayn’s car and him.” But, I kissed, like I told you.” Liam tried to kiss him again, but Zayn stopped him.

” Bye Liam.” Zayn pushed Liam gently and entered in his car.

“ Really?” Liam said standing his arms.

“ You got you kiss. You should be happy. See you later” Zayn smiled put his ray ban and left.

“ I am happy.” Liam said by himself and smiled and went to his car as well. He put Run by Leona Lewis, and started singing at loud, really happy.

Liam stopped at the red light, coincidentally his car stopped next to Zayn’s, who was just waiting for the light to turn green when he noticed that Liam was next to him, and singing at loud and distracted because he didn’t noticed that Zayn was next to him watching him. Liam looked at his left and saw Zayn smiling at him, he blushed and then the lights turned green and Zayn left.

Meanwhile in Payne House, Luke and Calum were alone in the house playing Call of Duty, they were sitting on the floor, laughing at loud. Luke killed Calum, who punched in the arm.  
Luke laid down his back on the floor laughing at Calum.

“ You are such a cheater.” Calum said

“ You might be my guest but I can’t afford losing for you.” Luke jumped on Calum who held his neck and put Luke on the floor again.

“You might cheat and win in the game, but in real life you will always loose.” Calum said on top of Luke

“ Yeah, I’m lost in your eyes.” Calum smiled and kissed Luke. They stayed there kissing when Liam entered in the house and they released themselves as fast as they could, trying to act normal. Liam giggled.

“ Hey boys” Liam said looking at them still giggling.

“ Hey Liam.” Calum said, blushing

“ Hey Li” Luke said blushing as well, scratching the back of his head

“ So, you two, how long have this being happening?” Liam asked. He couldn’t stop giggling at the boys’ faces. 

“ Hmm, how long exactly?” Luke asked Calum 

“ Not to long, since the first day of class actually.” Calum answered

“Oooook. You can continue kissing. I’ll go to my room.” Liam went to his room and left the boys alone.” Kids” and giggled

Luke hugged Calum, and kissed on the cheek, who didn’t respond neither the hug nor the kiss

“ Stop, Liam is here.”

“ So?”

“ He might tell my brothers that he saw us kissing.”

“ And?” Luke continued kissing on Calum’s cheek

“And I didn’t tell anything to Zayn yet. “ then he hugged Luck back and started kissing him as well

“ And? They do the same, we are not doing any crime. Calum do you still want us to be a secret? Do want to continue faking that we don’t talk?” Luke looked at Calum serious

“ Actually that part of faking was kind of hot. Seeing your challenging face. Was always turning me on.”

“ Was it? Tell me more about that part.” 

“ Its better showing” Calum started kissing Luke and they fell on the sofa

Luke felt Calum’s bonner.” Hmmmm. Showing well.” 

“ Shut up Luke.” Calum said still kissing Luke, Who laughed in the kiss. ” Yes sir.” Luke said.

 

Zayn was in his room looking for clothes for the date when Harry at his door.

“Going out?” Harry stood at the door with his hand in his pockets

“ Oh, hey, yeah, Liam invited me to go to cinema” Zayn was still looking for the perfect cloth

Oh, Liam, good luck.” 

“ Wait, need your help. I don’t know where Calum is, Niall is still doing Luca’s work, and Michael will definitely say no.”

“ What? I won’t lend you money,” Harry said, smiling

“ No, is not that.” Zayn Laughed.” You will go with us to the movies.”

“ What? No” 

“Please Harry. I don’t want to go alone"

“But you will be with with Liam, plus I don’t want to see you fucking with him.” 

“ No one is gonna have sex there, just movie. I’ll call Liam right now to say you will come.”

“ Wait, I didn’t even say yes.” Harry held Zayn’s phone, who made a puppy eyes.

“ Really? Ok” Harry left the room

Zayn called Liam

“Are you ready?” Liam answered the phone

“ Not yet”

“ Ok. Is there something wrong? “

“No, everything is alright”

“ So I’m guessing you couldn’t stay that long without hearing my voice.” Liam giggled

“ No, I’m not the stalker here.” Zayn laughed.” Listen, Harry will go with us, is that ok for you.”

“ Yeah ist ok,” Liam answered with a disappointed voice.” I’m gonna call Louis to go with us” 

“Yeah sure. Own, don’t be sad, I’m sure we can arrange time to be alone later. Or we will just watch movie?”

“ No, we can eat later if you want to.” Liam said, with a happy voice again

“ Good, see you later then, gonna get ready.” Zayn hang up the phone and went to Harry’s room” hey.”

“ Hey, come in, since you made me go to that stupid movie, I’m here choosing the clothes

“ Hmm, Louis is going with us.”

“ Perfect” Harry said sarcastically

“What, you don’t like him?” 

“I don’t care about him.” 

“ Good. So friends movie will be.” Zayn smiled and sat at Harry’s bed

Niall was going to his room when he stopped at Harry’s door and then Michael stopped as well.

“ Oh, so Harry and Zayn are getting along now. When did this happen?”

“ Something happened at school today, and Harry defended Zayn. Actually I was also surprise by the action, but I liked.” Michael answered looking at Zayn and Harry

“ What happened?” Niall looked at Michael

“ Nothing biggie, Liam’s boyfriend, or ex, don’t know, don’t care, got jealous and tried to fight with Zayn….. Well kinda… So, Zayn defended himself, and we defended him as well.

“Who’s the guy by the way?

“Clayton. But Zayn already put him at his place.”

“ What did he do?

“ Zayn kissed Liam if front of all school.” Michael said laughing and went to his room, and Niall stayed there looking at them for a while then left as well.

Two hour later Liam rang the Malik’s bell, Niall answered

“ Hey Niall, is Zayn home?”

Before Niall answer, Zayn and Harry came.

“Hey Liam” Harry said passing through Liam

“ Hey, ready?” Liam said

Before Zayn answer Harry screamed, already inside of Liam’s white Range rover.

“Let’s go people, you invited me, so I want to watch Taken 3.” Harry said

Zayn smiled” Lets go, or he’s gonna scream again.” They left the house, and on the rode the car was silent.

“So, where is your friend?” Harry asked, breaking the silence

“He’ll meet us there.” Liam’s phone interrupted him. When the took the cell from his pocket.” Actually, he’s already there, waiting for us.”

They continued the trip in silence. When they arrived at the cinema they saw Louis at the entrance.

“ Payno, why you took so long? Hey Zayn.” 

“ Sorry Lou. Had something important to do.” Liam said passing through Louis

“ Hey Louis, sorry it was my fault.” Zayn said smiling and following Liam.

When Louis saw Harry, he smiled and Harry just ignored him

“Harry.” Louis said, smirking at Harry” You came.”

“ Tomlinson, you see me don’t you?” and Harry followed Zayn

“ I’ll buy the tickets, just wait here, I won’t take long.” Liam said to Zayn

“Alright.” Zayn turned to Harry and Louis. They stood in an awkward silence until Liam came with the tickets

“What movie did you pick?” Louis asked taking his ticket

“ The boy next door. Let’s go? The movie is about to start” Liam said. They entered at the room and picked the last seats so no one could bother them. 

During the movie Louis was trying to talk to Harry, whispering, but harry was ignoring him. 

“Are you going to continue ignoring me?” whispered Louis, holding Harry’s hand tightly

“Let go of my hand Louis, what do you want?”

“ This” Louis pulled Harry’s hand, which reached him, and hissed Harry. 

First Harry tried to push him but later he held Louis neck and continued kissing him. Liam saw them kissing and got surprised, then he called Zayn who looked at Harry and Louis with an open mouth.

“Did you know about them,” he asked Liam.

“ No, I’m just as surprised as you are.” Liam started giggling at them.” Now I know why Louis was happy all the week.” Continuing giggling, making Harry and Louis stop kissing, and then they looked back at Zayn and Liam.

“ What? Continue watching the movie ” Harry asked

“ Just ignore them.” Louis continued kissing Harry, and Zayn and Liam turned back to the movie.

They were just listening the others kissing, and were laughing together, making the people in front of them shushing them all the time. Minutes after, Louis and harry were still kissing.

“ Wow, don’t they breath,” Zayn whispered at Liam. 

“Hey boys, enough of kissing already, don’t you get tired.” Liam slapped on Louis back

Louis stopped kissing Harry and looked at Liam.

“Sod of Payno, like you don’t like kissing Zayn. Always thinking and talking about Zayn’s lips,” Louis said pointing on Zayn, who blushed.

“Shut up Tommo.” Liam continued watching the movie, blushing. Then Zayn starred at Liam with a smile on his face.

At the beginning Liam tried to act like he is not noticing at Zayn, but then he looked at him.

“What?” Liam said smiling

“ So, you always talk about my lips.” 

“Can we continue watching the movie?” Liam blushed

“Louis what does he talk?”

“He is always saying that he keep wanting to kiss you, that he never wants to let go of your lips.” Louis said looking at Liam with a small laugh. The lady in front of them shushed them again.” Oh, shut up, you are too old for this movie.”

Harry pinched on Louis arm

“Ouch, what was that for?” Louis held the part where Harry pinched

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

“ I want to do what the character are doing in the movie” Louis came close to Harry, trying to kiss him again, but Harry put his hand on Louis mouth and pushed him back to his seat.

“Sit down.” Harry said, continued looking at the screen. Zayn and Liam laughed, and the lady shushed them again

“Sorry” Liam said.

During the movie Liam couldn’t stopping looking at Zayn.”I want to kiss him right now, why am I hesitating? Fuck I’m so stupid.” Liam thought. Then e looked at the movie and looked at Zayn again making Harry noticing. Then Liam looked at Harry who was trying to say something to him.

“Stop looking at him like stalker and kiss him already.” Harry whispered and Liam listened at this time, but didn’t do it. Louis fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder. When the movie ended everyone was leaving the room.

“Hey, wake up.” Harry gave a small slap on Louis forehead, who woke up.

Liam stood up, and Zayn stood up as well, when he reached Liam, who was standing still in front of him.

“Liam lets go.” Zayn said, looking at Liam serious

Liam turned on Zayn and kissed him. Minutes later he stopped kissing him.” I wanted to this during the hole movie.” Liam said with his arms around Zayn’s waist

“ And why didn’t you do it? After all you’ve been talking about my lips.” Zayn said smirking.

“ Lets go, I’m hungry,” Louis said standing up


	11. The lazy weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the movie thing got a little intense in the car, between Zayn and Liam. the Malik brother spent the saturday in the house. and later Liam went to see Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is my favorite chapter, hope you like it. sorry for the errors, is 5 am, the only time i can concentrate to write. later i'll correct them.

They left the room and went to Liam’s car

“I brought my car, so Harry can come with me, to give you more privacy.” Louis said smiling at Liam

“You want to give us privacy or have privacy?” Liam said

“Both.” Louis answered smirking

“Ok, if I’m going with you, can we go now?” Harry said

“Yes sir.” Louis said, following Louis

When Liam and Zayn reached Liam’s car and Liam opened his door Zayn pulled him to a kiss. They kissed for a long period. Then they stopped.

“Wow. That was.” Liam said, looking breathless

“Lets go.” Zayn entered in the car, and Liam did the same. Inside the car Liam pulled Zayn for another kiss. They continued kissing, and then Zayn went on top of Liam, who took Zayn shirt. But suddenly Zayn stopped.

“Why stop?” Liam asked

“ We are going to far, I just know you for weeks. Lets take slowly. Plus look where we are. Some1 one might hear us, or see us.”

“I though you don’t car what people think, but that’s not a problem.” Liam turned on the music in the car. He put ride but SoMo. Then continued kissing Zayn, he put his right hand inside Zayn’s pants and held his bum. The windows started to become tarnished. 

“Stop. Stop Liam.” Zayn pushed Liam and went back to his seat.” Lets go, I’m also hungry.” Zayn smiled at Liam

Liam stared at Zayn with the melting eyes, then looked at Zayn lips, gave him a kiss” Ok, lets ok”.

They left the parking lot, now playing Sat all I need by One republic. 

“ So did you enjoy the movie?” Zayn asked

“What movie, the one that was next to us, or the one that we came to watch?” Liam answered with a smile, and Zayn laughed

“ The one we came to watch.” Zayn said

“ I’m mean, I enjoyed both. One my best friend and your brother were kissing like they were about to swallow each other. The other I couldn’t pay much attention.”

Zayn laughed louder” Ok, stop that.” Zayn couldn’t stop laughing.” Why couldn’t you pay attention?” Zayn started getting serious.

“ Because there were too many people distracting me.” 

“Who?” Zayn asked, curious

“ First the couple next to me, kissing all the time” Zayn started laughing again at Liam’s answer” then the lady in front of me always shushing me, and last, the beautiful person shining next to me.” Zayn blushed at Liam’s last comment.” I mean, it’s pretty difficult paying attention on something when you have someone shining next to us.” Liam smiled

“Oh really, so I got you distracted.” Zayn got next to Liam

“ I’m driving Zayn. Don’t do that now.” Liam started smiling

“Do what.” Zayn put his hands inside of Liam’s pants

“ That.” Liam started to get hard

“That what Liam? What am I doing?” Zayn held Liam’s dick and Liam moaned

“Zayn please.” Liam said while Zayn opened Liam’s pants

“Yeah Liam, beg. I like to see you begging.” Zayn started doing hand job on Liam, making Liam moan more and more. Then Liam had to stop the car cause he couldn’t concentrate on the rode.

“Zayn, please stop.” Liam moaned louder and closed his eyes.

“You want me to stop Liam, you really want that?” Zayn doong slower

“ Please.” 

“Please what, Liam?”

“Please don’t stop.” Liam begged

“You like that?” Zayn started doing faster

“Yeah, faster. Faster” Liam continued moaning and Zayn continued doing faster, when Liam came and all the cum jumped on Zayn’s hand and Liam’s legs. Then Liam relaxed. He breathes deeply.

“Yeah I know.” Zayn said, cleaning his hand with tissue.” Want me to clean your legs?” Zayn said, smirking.

Liam opened his eyes, looked at Zayn and smiled.” Yes please.”

“So weak.” Zayn said, cleaning Liam’s legs

“ You are so evil, you know that?” Liam said looking at Zayn while he was cleaning his legs

“ Yeah somebody already told me that.” Zayn reached Liam’s lips.” And you like that.” He kissed Liam while he said that

Liam’s phone interrupted them. Zayn looked at the phone and saw Louis calling

“ Answer, they might be worried.” Zayn said, seating properly at his chair and Liam answered

“Why are you taking so long? Where are you lads? Are already fucking?” Louis said

“Shush up Louis.” Liam said” we are coming, where are you?” 

“ We are at Barbossa, the Brazilian restaurant. I’ll send you the address. Harry wanted to eat Brazilian food.” Louis giggled at his last comment

“Ok, we are coming.” Liam turned off his phone, and then he received the address

” They are at Barbossa, can you look in GPS the place? The address is in my messages.” Liam said, starting to drive” And don’t do any evil thing this time.” Liam smirked

Zayn was putting the address in GPS, “Like what? This.” He reached Liam and kissed him

“ Yeah like this. But I like this.” Liam said

“Oh, so you don’t like what happened minutes ago?”

“No, I mean of course I like.” Liam answered nervously,” Oh I loved it. But the only thing you can do while I’m driving is kiss.” Liam smiled at Zayn

“ So, you don’t want me to do it anymore.” Zayn gave Liam an evil smiled

“Ok let’s change the subject cause I’m getting bonner again.” Liam smiled and Zayn laughed

“ Ok.” Zayn started texting on twitter

They arrived at the restaurant and Louis started smiling

“What are you laughing?” Liam asked

“Your face, after fucking.” Louis started laughing

“Shut up Louis, nothing happened” Liam looked at Louis, and Zayn and Harry Laughed

“ did you order already?” Zayn asked

“No, we were just waiting for you.” Harry said” Why did you take so long? Harry asked at Zayn

“Hmm, the traffic.” Liam answered

“What he said, I guess I know what I want” Zayn said looking at the menu to avoid more questions.

“Nice traffic.” Louis smirked

They chose the food and the drinks and ate. Then they stayed there for more couple minutes, talking. While Louis was telling them something that happened with him, Lam and other friends, Zayn and Harry were laughing and Liam was just looking at Zayn.” That couldn’t get any better, I haven’t been happier than I am now.” Liam thought while looking at Zayn. Then Zayn noticed and smiled at him, who smiled back. Then they left the restaurant and went home. On the way, Liam and Louis started competing. Liam, Zayn and Louis were laughing all the time but Harry was just texting. Liam and Zayn arrived first, but stayed inside of the Malik’s parking lot. 

“So, did you enjoy the day?” Liam asked Zayn

“ Yeah it was very good.” Zayn smiled at Liam

“ Me too, especially that part that you were evil.” Liam smiled as well at Zayn

“ You liked, ham?” Zayn came close to Liam and started kissing, but Harry interrupted them.

“ Hey stop already. Lets go Zayn.” Harry said laughing and left.

Zayn laughed and turned back to Liam, and started kissing again.

“So, I see that you like my kiss.” Liam said smiling during the kiss.

“Don’t get used to.” Zayn said and left the car. Liam smiled, looked at Zayn for a while and left the Malik’s parking lot.

When Zayn and Harry entered in the living room, they found Michael watching movie.

“ Mickey, whatcha doing?” Harry said jumping in the couch

“ Can’t you see? I watching movie. You two look too happy. You had sex or what?” Michael looked at Zayn and Harry who were Smiling

“ Harry stood the whole movie kissing Louis.” Zayn said, laughing at Harry

“Who kissed Louis? Niall came from the office

“Harry.” Michael answered looking at Niall laughing

“Oh, so you and Louis ham. It was just kiss, or something more happened?” Niall asked looking at Harry

“ No, it was just kiss. And I’m not the only one who did it. I found Zayn kissing on the parking lot. I can imagine what would happen if I didn’t interrupt them.” Harry laughed along with his brothers

“ Nothing would happen. I wouldn’t fuck in the car.” Zayn laughed with his brothers.” Where is Calum? I haven’t see him since school.”

“ He is in his room, studying with Luke. Liam’s brother.” Niall answered, going back to the office.” By the way, dad wants to talk to you.” 

“Who, me? Harry asked

“ All of you.” Niall screamed

Zayn and Harry went upstairs and opened Calum’s bedroom, finding them kissing on the bed

“ Very good Mr. Calum.” Harry said, smirking and Scaring Calum who pushed Luke making him falling from the bed

“ Ouch.” Said Luke

“What the hell.” Calum said, sitting on the bed. And Luke stood up.” What’s wrong with you guys? Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Did we interrupt anything?” Zayn said, smirking as well

“I guess I’m going.” Luke said grabbing his t-shirt

“ No Luke, stay, don’t worry.” Harry said stopping Luke

Then Zayn and Harry left the bedroom.

“That’s odd. Harry spoke to me.” Luke said turning around and looking at Calum.” He never talked to me.”

“ Yeah, today he started talking to everyone.” Calum said looking at Luke

“My head hurts, why did you push me to the floor?” Luke said holding his head.

“I just panicked when I saw them.” Calum said, standing up and holding Luke’s head as well.” Did I hurt you?” 

“Nah, that was nothing.” Luke said, smiling at Calum” and you were worried that your brothers find about us. Now there’s nothing to worry about. Next time we try to hide something, we must find a better place” Luke hugged Calum by the wrist.

“That was your fault, you are the one who always start kissing me.”

“ And you can’t resist.” Luke smiles at Calum and try to kiss him

“Right. Now lets study for real.” Calum pushed Luke and sat on the bed next to the book.

“For real?” Luke looks at Calum

“Yeah for real, Luke. You want a kiss? First you have to know everything about last Math Class”

“That’s not fear.” Luke said, sitting next to Calum

“Life is never fear baby.” Calum smiled at Luke and started explaining him.

 

The next day was Saturday, and the Malik brothers woke up late, all of them. They went to the Kitchen and found the food on the table full of food. Put by the housekeeper Joan

“Oh Joan you are an angel, damn, I’m so hungry.” Calum said kissing Joan’s cheek

“Thank you Calum” Joan said smiling at Calum

“Thank you Joan.” The other brothers said

“You are welcome boys. Now eat if you need something just call me.” Joan said, leaving the kitchen

Joan is the housekeeper who always took care of Niall, Michael and Harry. When she met Zayn and Calum, she felt fond to them. She take care of them like they are her own sons.

“You are always hungry, Cal.” Zayn laughed at Calum along with his brothers. Then they sat at the table and started to eat.

“So guys, what are the plans for today?” Calum asked

“Stay at home all day.” Everyone answered at the same time.

“Really, well that’s boring.”

“If you want to go to your boyfriend you are free to go.” Harry said drinking his coffee

“He is not my boyfriend.” Calum said, looking serious at Harry

“Isn’t he? So what you are then?” Zayn asked

“ What’s happening? Why am I always the last to know about everything in this house?” Niall asked

“Because you are not at the same school as we are.” Michael answered

“Plus, you are always in that office doing dads work.” Harry said

“It’s complicated.” Calum answered

“I could see the complicated yesterday.” Harry said” We saw Calum and Luke kissing and cuddling in his room, were Intense.”

“Pretty intense.” Zayn added the comment

“What do you see in the Payne brothers? Zayn with Liam, and Calum with Luke.” Niall Said Laughing

“Zayn sees Kissable lips.” Michael answered

“Calum sees Shiny blue eyes.” Harry said

“What can I say, they are very kissable.” Everyone laughed with Zayn comment

“ Don’t forget guys, dad wants to talk to all of us.” Niall said looking at his brothers but none of them said nothing.” After we finish eating I’ll call him on skipe.

They finished eating and went to living room. Niall turned on the projector and called their father on skype, who answered immediately

“Hey dad.” Niall said

“Hello boys.” Luca said

“ Hello dad.” Michael, Harry and Calum said as well

“Hey.” Zayn said

“ So good to see my sons. I miss you boys.” Luca smiled

“ We miss you too dad.” Niall answered. The others smiled but Harry and Zayn. Harry just continued looking at his father and Zayn started touching at his cellphone.

“When will you come home dad?” Harry asked

“Next month son, I’m just finishing some business here.” Luca smiled at Harry.” So boys, how is school? Calum, Zayn are you enjoying school there?”

“Yeah dad, it is very good.” Calum said

“ Yeah.” That was all Zayn said. All his brothers looked at him  
.  
“ Good good. Listen boys what do you think by coming here to England on summer to know your brothers city?”

“Yeah, we’d like that.” Niall said

“Yeah, I think I’d like to meet Zayn’s friends.” Harry said looking at Zayn with a smile

“Ok boys. I have to work now. It was nice to see you. I miss you.” Luca said

“We miss you too dad, bye.” Niall said and the ended the call.

Then they stood the all afternoon watching movie, playing video game and talking. Later Zayn, Harry and Calum went to swimming pool and played in the swimming pool, while Niall was sitting on the chair texting, and Michael listening to music. Later on the night they ate and went to their rooms. 

Zayn was drawing in his room when he received Liam’s message

“What you doooing?” 

“Just drawing, and you?” Zayn replied the text

“ In front of your house.”

“What are you doing there?” Zayn asked going downstairs to the window

“Wanted to see you.”

“You saw yesterday. All day” Zayn laughed

“ Wanted to see you more. I’m addicted to you.”

“So now I’m your drug.”

“Pretty much. Zdrug.” Liam smiled

“Ok, you saw me. Now bye Liam.”

“C’mon is only that? I didn’t see you all day, can’t I have at least one kiss?”

“No.” Zayn laughed

“C’mon Zayn, please, just one kiss at least.”

“Just one.” Zayn opened the door and Liam went to kiss him and Zayn pulled him inside the house, and kissed him. Like always the kiss took long enough to leave Liam breathless.

“ You always leave me breathless.” Liam said and Zayn smiled, but suddenly the heard someone coming from the kitchen and Zayn order Liam to go upstairs.

“Go go go. Stay there.” Zayn pushed Liam. then Joan came.

“Do you need something Zayn? Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m ok Joan, thank you. Go sleep.” 

“Oh I can’t sleep, I’m going to stay in the leisure area watching some movie. You go to bed.” Joan said

“Ok joan. Good night.” Zayn gave a kiss to Joan on the cheek and went upstairs

Then when he reached Liam, he held his hand and took him to his room.

“Look what you made me do? Joan won’t sleep so you have to stay here until she leaves the leisure area.”

“I don’t have any problem with that.” Liam came close to Zayn

“Very funny.” Zayn said sarcastically and pushed Liam who fell on the bed

“ I’m serious. We could just be on the bed cuddling.” Liam smiled at Zayn

“You’d like that, don’t you?” 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Liam stood up and tried to kiss Zayn but was pushed a fell on the bed again” Wow, you are a difficult person. Or you could just show me your draws.”

“That I can do. But don’t laugh.” Zayn reached at his bed and took his draws and gave them to Liam.

“ Wow those are very good. So you like tribal draws.” Liam said, looking at the draws

“Not only, I also draw people.” 

“You are really talented.” Liam said looking at Zayn with a smile

“Thanks.” Zayn blushed. 

Liam pulled Zayn and the fell on the bed together, and started kissing him, then Zayn sat on top of Liam, who Smiled.” You can’t stand minutes without kissing me?”

“I told you, I’m addicted to you, you are my drug.” Liam smiled, and Zayn started kissing him again

They kissed for long time, then Zayn sat again and started taking of his shirt, and Liam helped him. Then they kissed again, then Zayn tore of Liam’s shirt.

“Aggressive.” Liam smirked

“You can’t imagine.” Zayn said and started kissing him again.

Then they took their pants, without even stop kissing. Liam turned and stood on top of Zayn, still kissing, then he took Zayn’s boxer, feeling Zayn’s hard dick.” Excited.” Liam smirked

“I’m not the only one.” Zayn said taking Liam’s boxer as well and looking at Liam’s dick.

They were still kissing, Liam started rubbing on Zayn, making Zayn moan. Then Zayn took the lub and condom from the drawer and gave the lub to Liam, continuing kissing him. Then Liam put lub on his finger and put one finger inside Zayn’s hole. Zayn moaned with his eyes closed, and started to caress Zayn’s hole, making Zayn moan even more.

“Liam.” Zayn said, moaning with his eyes closed

“Yeah baby?” Liam said, continuing rubbing on Zayn

“I want you.” Zayn said, then he looked at Liam.” I want you inside me” them he kissed Liam

“Are you sure?” Liam stopped and looked at Zayn.

“Yeah. I want you inside me now.”

While Liam was kissing Zayn, he put the condom and put his dick in Zayn’s hole, slowly. Zayn moaned and a tear fell from Zayn’s eyes. When Liam’s dick was all inside Zayn, he kissed him and started to penetrate him slowly, making Zayn moan even more. 

“Are you ok baby?

Zayn looked at Liam” Yeah, keep going.”

Liam continued penetrating Zayn, making him moan more, the faster he was penetrating him, the more he was making Zayn moan, and it was starting to look like he was crying

“ Oh baby, I want to stay inside you all night, it feels so good.” Liam said, still penetrating Zayn, who was in pain, but more feeling pleasure. So he didn’t say anything, just continued moaning. They fucked all night. When they finished Liam took his dick from Zayn’s hole, who moan a little louder, and threw the condom in the garbage. Then went back to bed and laid next to Zayn.

“ Are you ok baby.”

“Liam stop asking me that.”

“ Sorry.” Liam hugged Zayn and the fell asleep cuddled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn spent the day with Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking that long on updating, classes are killing. sorry for the mistakes once more.  
> By the way i don't have a beta, if some1 offers to me just comment

On the next day Zayn woke up first than Liam, cuddled with Liam. He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, brushed is teeth and headed to the kitchen, finding Calum, Harry, Michael and Niall eating their breakfast.

“Good morning.” Zayn said, sitting on his chair.

“Good morning” the other answered at the same time.

“Good morning Zayn, do you want French toast?” Joan said serving juice to Zayn

“Hey that’s not fear, you didn’t ask me anything Joan.” Calum said looking at Joan, with a puppy face.

“Well I’m sorry Calum, do you want French toast?” Joan said smiling at Calum

“ No Joan, I’m ok thank you.” Zayn smiled at her” and Calum doesn’t want anything either.”

“ Ok, if you need something just call me.”

“ Soooo, how was the night, sleep well?” Harry asked Zayn

“It was good thanks, and yours?” Zayn answered taking a sip of his juice.

“Mine was good thanks. Why didn’t Liam come to eat breakfast with us? Is he scared or something?” Harry said taking a bite of his pancake. The others looked at Zayn, who choked with his juice and looked at Harry with his eyes wide open.

“What?” Zayn asked

“You know what, why didn’t Liam come to eat breakfast?” Harry asked looking at Zayn this time

“Did Liam sleep here?” Niall asked

“ Yeah, he came yesterday night. Zayn thought no one saw him coming into the house.” Harry smiled biting again his pancake

“What time?” Calum asked, smirking at Zayn

“ Actually I didn’t want to wake up anyone so we didn’t make any noise.” Zayn said looking at Harry.

“ I guess that part of the noise failed cause I heard almost everthing.” Harry said laughing

“ Shush up Harry, he didn’t come because he is still sleeping. But I can tell him to go home if that’s a problem.” Zayn looked at Niall

“You can do whatever you want.” Michael said

“ Just because dad is not here does it mean that you can do whatever you want.” Niall said looking at his brothers

“ Niall if we do whatever we want even if dad is here, why shouldn’t we do when he is not here. Liam came, they fucked, so what? Don’t you fuck? That’s normal.” Harry said laughing, while Zayn choked again.

“ Ok, do what you want. I wont say anything, you guys are old enough and responsible so yeah.” Niall said eating. 

They continued eating in silence, Harry and Calum giggling all the time and looking at Zayn, who was ignoring them all the time. Then Zayn went back to his bedroom and found Liam sitting on the bed with his phone.

“ Good morning. Sleep well?” Zayn came sitting on the bed next to Liam

“ Yeah fantast and you?” Liam answered looking at Zayn with a warm smile.

“Yeah, like an angel.” Zayn lay down on the bed, while Liam continued looking at him with the same smile.

“What?” Zayn looked at Liam

“ Nothing,” Liam looked away blushing.” I should get going before your brothers wake up” 

“Don’t bother, they are awaken and they know you are here.” Zayn said pulling Liam on top of him to a kiss

“How did they found out?” Liam said, kissing him back

“ It turns out that Harry saw you when you came yesterday. And after he heard us.” 

“That’s embarrassing.” Liam said smiling at Zayn who laughed. They continued kissing for a while. Then Liam stopped kissing him and looked at Zayn.” You are so beautiful, even when you sleep.”

“You were looking at me while I was sleeping? That’s creepy.” Zayn started smirking at Liam

“What can I say, I couldn’t sleep and you are so beautiful that I couldn’t help it.” Liam started kissing Zayn again

“Hmm right, still creepy.” Zayn laughed between the kiss. “Ok gonna take my bath.”

“ Can I join?” 

“No.” Zayn stood up and Liam as well.” Sit, stay.” And Liam sat

Zayn put music, Dark horse by Katy Perry, and went to the shower. While he was taking his shower and singing, Liam came and hugged from behind, scaring Zayn.

“ What the hell.” Zayn looked back “ Liam, didn’t I tell you to stay? Zayn said, putting his arms around Liam’s neck

“ I couldn’t resist you. You have a great voice you know that?” Liam started kissing Zayn

“I’ve heard that. You have to learn how to control yourself from me.” 

“Nop, I told you yesterday, you are my Zdrug.” Liam smiled between the kiss, and putting Zayn on his lap

Zayn felt Liam’s bonner touching is ass.” I can feel that.” Zayn laughed

“Are you ready for round 2? Liam said stopping kissing Zayn

“Hmm no Li, I’m still a little bit sore from last night. After all you took my virginity.” 

Liam put Zayn on the floor gently and became serious” Are you serious? I was your first?”

“Liam if I said you took my virginity is because you did.”

“And you tell me that only now?”

“ Well I didn’t think it was important for you.”

“ Well it is Zayn.”

“So let me see if I get it, you are mad because I didn’t tell you that I was virgin?”

“ I’m not mad, just surprised.”

“ Don’t be, I was the one who asked for, and a liked don’t worry, you should be happy.”

“ I am, it's just... It should be special.”

“ And it was Liam, I liked. You were kind, sweet, and cautious.” Zayn started kissing Liam” And about that.” He looked at Liam’s dick” I know how to handle that.” He kneeled, held Liam’s dick and started doing hand job.

Liam closed his eyes held Zayn’s hair and started moaning. Zayn started doing slowly making Liam moaning even more.

“Don’t stop Zayn. Fuck this feels so good.”

When Zayn put the dick in his mouth Liam moaned even louder.

“Zayn fuck, it’s so warm.” Liam started pushing Zayn’s hair

“Zayn I need your help on something.” Calum came to the bathroom and saw the scene.” Holy fuck.”

Liam looked at Calum and slapped on Zayn shoulder gently to stop.

“ CALUM, WHAT THE FUCK. GET OUT!!!!” Zayn stood in front of Liam covering his dick

“Sorry, I didn’t know. Don’t you guys rest?” Calum started laughing

“CALUM OUT.” Zayn screamed again and Calum left

Then he looked at Liam, who was laughing embarrassed.” Why are you laughing? That’s not funny.”

“Actually it is Zayn.” He continued laughing and Zayn joined

 

Meanwhile in the Living room with the others

“ I just spotted Zayn giving a blowjob to Liam.” Calum started laughing sitting on the couch, then the others started laughing but Niall didn’t laugh

“That’s not funny guys, you invaded Zayn’s privacy” Niall said slapping Calum’s head

“Ouch Ni.” Calum didn’t stop laughing.” They shouldn’t have been doing this in the shower in the first place.”

“ It is his bathroom Cal, like Harry said he can do whatever he wants. You should have knocked before. Zayn is gonna kill you.”

Minutes after Zayn and Liam Joined them in the Living room. And the others started Laughing making Zayn and Liam blushing

“CALUM, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.” Zayn started running after Calum, and Liam started laughing

“Sleep well, Liam?” Harry said smirking at Liam

“ Yeah thanks.” Liam continued blushing

“Stop that Harry, it’s not funny.” Niall said looking serious at Harry.” Are you hungry Liam, Joan made something for you to eat.” 

“ I’m ok thank you Niall." Liam said continuing blushing

“Actually it is, look at Liam, all red.” Harry and Michael started laughing. Then Calum joined then

“No, it’s not. Stop guys.” Zayn came next to Liam.” Come on let’s eat something.”

“I’m ok Zayn, I’m not hungry.” Liam said looking at Zayn

“ Yes you are. Lets go Liam” Zayn held Liam’s hand and went to the kitchen leaving the boys laughing

Liam ate slowly with Zayn. Talking and laughing, all the time. Then they went back to the living room, finding the others talking

“ Let’s do something today, I don’t want to spend a boring weekend.” Calum suggested

“ What do you want to do?” Michael asked

“ Well since Liam is here we could have a lunch next to the pool and swim.” Harry said

“You don’t know if Liam has something to do at home.” Niall said

“ Well that’s not problem at all. Liam are you busy? Do you want to spend the day with us? With Zayn?” Harry asked

“Harry really?” Zayn said looking at Harry

“ I can stay.. If that’s ok with Zayn.” Liam looked at Zayn

“Oh he is more than ok with that. Right Zayn?” Michael said putting his hand on Zayn’s right shoulder

“Stop that guys. Stay Liam.” Zayn smiled at Liam, who smiled back

“And Liam could call his brothers and friends to come over.” Calum said

“ Awwww, Calum boy wants to see his baby Luke.” Harry said

“Oh, so it’s official.” Liam laughed

“You knew?” Zayn asked

“ Yeah, I saw them kissing on our living room’s floor, Friday.” Liam answered making Calum blushing, then the others started laughing as well.” I’ll call them.” Liam left the room and went to the kitchen to call everyone. He called Luke first

 

“ Hey little brother.” 

“Liam where are you? I went to you room and it was empty.”

“Yeah I’m at Zayn’s home.”

“Oh I see now. Did you go there early?”

“No, but that’s not why I called. They invited us to have a lunch here, so tell Liana to come…. Oh and bring swim short.”

“Ok.”

 

Liam hangs up, and called Louis

“Hey Tommo.”

“Hey Payno. What’s up?”

“ Listen, I’m at Zayn’s house, so..”

“Oh really?” Louis smirked

Liam could hear Louis smirking” Sod of Louis. They invited us to have a lunch here and swim later.”

“ Will Harry be there?”

“Of course, it is his house as well after all.”

“ I’m coming.”

“Cool, can you go pick Ashton?”

“Yeah sure” 

Louis hangs up, and Liam went back to the house, sitting next to Zayn

“They are coming.”

"Ok cool, i'm gonna tell Joan to put the table outside, and for how many people?" Niall said

"Us." Zayn said

" Liana, Luke, Louis and Ashton." Liam continued

"10." Harry said

"Ok." Niall left the living room


	13. pool day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spent the sunday at Malik's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. i'm sorry for taking that long. i've decided that i will only update on weekends because of school. during the weekdays i'm really busy. it has a lot of mistakes, as always, but i promise i will correct it. as soon o have time.it's just my native language is portuguese, which i far different from english, and i'm learning english. so, sorry for the mistakes and thank you for reading, for the kudos and the comments.

The boys were next to the swimming pool talking and laughing, Calum was telling Zayn’s funny childhood stories, when the bell rang and Harry went to open the door.

“Hey Harry how are you? Is Liam here?”

“ Hey Luke, Liana. What took you so long? Come, everyone is outside.” Harry led Luke and Liana to the others.

“Hey guys. Luke did you bring what I asked?” Liam said as soon as he saw Luke

“Sorry Li, I couldn’t find it. Hey Zayn, Michael, Niall” Luke said, looking at Calum at the end.

“Hello.” Liana said

“Hey, do you guys need something?” Niall came next to Luke and Liana, looking at Liana

“I’m ok thanks, I’ll just go and sit there.” Luke went to sit next to Calum, who was blushing

“ I Water please.” Liana said, smiling at Niall

“Hey.” Luke said to Calum

“Hey.”

“Oh kiss him already, what are you waiting for?” Harry said, coming from the living room

Luke and Calum laughed awkwardly and Calum pushed Luke to a kiss and everyone started to clap, and the boys stopped, blushing. Then Liam came next to Luke

“How couldn’t you find it, it is in my room, oh never mind I’ll go get it.” 

“Li wait, I’ll lend you one of mines.” Zayn said, holding Liam’s arm

“Don’t worry Zayn I can go get in my room.”

“Liam why go to your house if you are already here, I’ll just give you one.”

“Ok.” Zayn pushed Liam to his room, and gave Liam a Black and red swim short, and went to the bathroom and put another one, blue and white, then he came back to the bedroom and found Liam dressing.

“Hmm, I love the view.” He came next to Liam and his arms around Liam’s wrist from behind

“Sure you do, now let finish dressing.”

“ But I don’t want to, I prefer seeing you like this, the way you were born.”

“Zayn don’t do that, someone might come.”

“And? We are in my room.” Zayn started kissing Liam and push him to the bed

“ But you are already dressed.”

Zayn took his short and underwear.” Not anymore.” Then continued kissing Liam, and they fell to the bed.” I wasn’t able to finish what I started this morning.” He went to Liam’s hard dick.” It’s so hard, so beautiful.” Then he started licking slowly just to tease Liam.

Liam started to moan.” Zayn Ple, hum, please don’t do this. Why you like to do this?” Liam moaned more

“ To do what Liam?” Zayn’s tongue was moving around Liam dick’s head, making Liam moan even more

“Whyyyy, you like to tease me like that? Do you like to see me in pain.” Liam closed his eyes

“Well.” Zayn started to lick a little faster” Like to hear you moaning. It makes me horny. Do you want me to stop?” Zayn stopped licking

“DON’T.” Liam said, looking at Zayn, making Zayn Laugh

Then Zayn continued Licking Liam dick’s head.” Like that?” 

“Yeah. Ooooook” Liam closed his eyes again

When Zayn realized that Liam closed his eyes, he started to suck the dick, giving more and more pleasure to Liam. He started doing slowly, but then he continued faster. 

Liam held one pillow and covered his face, and Zayn pulled the pillow, continuing sucking.

“Zayn I’m gonna cum.”

“Come Li, come.”

Liam came inside Zayn’s mouth and relaxed on the bed with a sigh following. Then Zayn reached him and kissed him, then smiled at Liam weak and happy face.

“Hmhm, I know. I’m good.” Zayn smiled and stood up and went to the mirror

“You are evil, did I tell you?” Liam came behind and hugged him

“Yeah, you told me, now dress.” Zayn turned to Liam, Kissed him and went to sit on the couch, watching Liam dressing with a big smile on his face.

They got ready and Zayn held Liam’s hand and they left the bedroom laughing, when they went downstairs the bell rang again.

“It must be Louis and Ashton.” Liam said, and went to open the door

“Heeeey Payno.” Louis jump on Liam, making Zayn laughing

“ Louis let me go. Ash a help here please” and Ashton helped Liam

“ So where is everyone?” Louis asked

“ They are outside. Let’s go.”

Louis and Ashton followed Liam, and while they were following Louis pulled Liam

“ You lucky bastard. You fucked Zayn.” Louis said, smirking at Liam

“ Shiu Louis, shut up.” 

“You gotta tell us how was it.”

“I’m not gonna tell you anything.”

“Oh, you are, or.” Louis said, threatening Liam

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll scream it so everyone can hear it.”

“ You wouldn’t”

“Try me.”

“Ok Ok, I’ll tell you everything, but later.”

Louis saw Harry swimming.” Ok Payno g’bye” and jumped to the swimming pool, making Zayn Laugh

“I’m sorry Zayn, for Louis behavior.” Liam hugged Zayn

“No worries, I am enjoying it. I like him.”

“Hey Harry.” Louis came behind Harry

“ Hey Louis.” Harry looked at Louis, gave him a fake smile and turned his back on him again

“C’mon Hazza, you are the one who asked to invite Louis” Calum said smirking at Harry

“Shut up Calum” Harry threw water on Calum and Luke who were hugging all the time.

“Did he?” Louis said smirking again at Harry

“Don’t even start Louis, I just invited to be polite, I don’t care if you are here or not.”

“Oh, so you were being an asshole then. Ok whatever Harry, I’m tired if this game.” Louis turned his back and went to sit next to Ashton, Michael, Liana and Niall.

Calum gave Harry a bad look.” What?” Harry asked, raising his arms

“So not cool man.”

Hey, leave him alone, he can take care of himself, let me take care of you.”

“Ok.” Calum started kissing Luke and Harry continued swimming

“ So, are you having fun?” Niall asked Liana

“Yeah.”

Niall stood up, put Liana on his lap and started running to the swimming pool

“What are you doing Niall?” Liana looked at the swimming pool.” Noooo, don’t please.” She started laughing and Niall Jumped in the pool with her. Then they started laughing

“What the fuck Ni.” Harry said, looking at Niall and Liana, which looked him as well and then they started throwing water to each other and laughing. The other joined in the group.

They played in the pool, then Calum and Luke went back to their sits, Niall was sitting on the floor next to Liana, Michael, Ashton and Louis, talking to them, Zayn and Liam were kissing in the pool, and harry was alone looking all the time at Louis who was noticing but was ignoring him. 

“Kids, the food is on the table.”

“Ok Joan we are coming.” Niall answered” let’s go eat. Guys let’s go.”

“Guys, stop kissing, you have plenty of time to do it, let’s go.” Harry put himself in the middle of Zayn and Liam, making Liam laugh, then he came next to Louis, held his hand and started to pull him.” Let’s go eat.”

“Let me go Harry, What the fuck, I can go by myself, I know the way.” He pushed Harry, who started to stare at him with his green eyes wide open, and started to go.

“Don’t worry Harry, he will chill.” Liam said, reaching Harry

“I don’t care, anyway.” Then Harry went to the table.

The table was full of people, the free places were only next to Zayn and to Louis. Harry came next to Zayn

“Don’t, Harry. This place is for Liam, your place is there, next to Louis.”

“Really Zayn?”

“Yeah, you need to figure everything out with Louis, so go.”

“ I hate you.”

“ The feeling is mutual, brother.” Zayn answered smirking at Harry. Then he saw Liam.” Is everything fine?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing.”

Harry sat next to Louis, who wasn’t even looking at him. Then everyone started eating and talking.

“Can we talk?” Harry said to Louis

“Talk what Harry?” Louis answered, continuing eating

“ Louis look at me, Can we talk?”

“Talk Harry? We will talk, then you will be the spoiled brat that you’ve always been?” Louis screamed and everyone on the table looked at them, quietly.” You are always rude to me, always that stupid brat.” He said pointing on Harry’s chest.

“Excuse me, I lost my appetite.” Harry stood up and went to his room, and then Niall and Michael stood up as well to try to follow him.

“ Don’t. Leave him alone.” Zayn said to his brother, who sat back on the table.

“ What’s wrong with you Louis, why did you do that?” Liam said, looking mad at Louis

“Liam, Leave him alone. Harry needed to hear it.” Zayn held Liam’s hand.

“I’m sorry Niall for my behavior, but I’m tired. Your brother is always rude to me. I try to be kind with him, but is always that cold person.”

“It’s ok Louis. Don’t worry. I know my brother.”

“You know, Harry wasn’t always like this. He was a sweet boy always smiling and polite to everyone.” Michael said.

“What happened?” Ashton asked, next to Michael.

“ He was really closed to our mother, the closest one. When she left us he was the one who got more hurt. We expected dad to be here for us, for Harry but he was always away working.” Niall said, looking to his brothers

“When Harry broke his arm, dad said he would be with us from 15 to 15 days, but he didn’t. So Harry started to become distant and cold person. “ Michael said.

Louis stood up and went to Harry’s room, finding him on his couch, looking at his phone.

“Hey.”

“What do you want Louis?” He looked at Louis, then looked back to his phone.” You came to scream at me more?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scream at you.”

“ Ok please, save your sorry for someone else, I’m not interested. At least you should be honest ” He stood up and when he was passing next to Louis, Louis held his arm tight.” Let go of my arm Louis, you are hurting me.”

“ Ok, I wanted to scream at you. It’s just, you get on my nerves easily.”

“ Oh really. That’s because you are nothing but a stupid.”

“What the hell, Harry. I’m tired of being your toy.”

“Are you?”

“Yes I am. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m no one’s toy.”

“ Aren’t you, Louis?” Harry looked at Louis eyes. “ Your eyes are so blue. Beautiful.” Harry thought, while looking at Louis eyes.

“ What do you want Harry?”

Harry looked at Louis lips and kissed him. Louis pushed Harry to the wall, and continued kissing him.

“ I want you Louis, that’s what I want.”

“ Well, now you have me.” Louis continued kissing Harry, who opened Louis short, then his short while they were kissing. Then Louis put Harry on his lap and put his dick inside Harry, who moaned and closed his eyes. Then they fucked hard and Louis came inside Harry, then took harry to the bed and started kissing him.” So, all those time you’ve been rude to me, you just wanted me after all.” Louis laughed

“Shush up Tomlinson.” Harry continued kissing Louis.

“ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to.”

“Yeah, you just wanted to show me.”

“And you were slow on realizing it.” Harry smirked

“Riiight. How long have you been wanting me?”

“ That’s a million dollar question” Harry stood up.” C’mon lets go.”

Louis held Harry’s arm and they went back to the dining room.

“ Finally.” Calum said

“Shut up Calum, just continue kissing your boyfriend.”

“ But I don’t want to. I want to know what happened.” 

Harry looked at Luke, who kissed Calum

“Ok.” Calum said during the kiss.

After lunch they went to the living room, and decided to watch a movie.

“Which movie will we watch?” Ashton asked

“Dad’s friend sent me Fifty Shades of gray, we can watch that.” Niall said

“ Wait, the one that is on cinema?” Liana asked

“Yeah.”

“Ok, lets watch that.” Louis said, sitting next to Harry.

Niall put the movie and went to sit, next to Liana. Zayn sat on the floor, Liam sat in front of him and they cuddled. Louis and Harry sat next to Michael and Ashton. Calum sat on floor with Luke. During the movie Liam got horny and Zayn noticed and smiled

“ What?” Liam said, looking back at Zayn

“ Nothing, I’m enjoying the view.”

Liam smiled” What can I say. Watching this movie with you makes me horny.” Then he bite Zayn Cheek, when he sees Niall and Liana kissing.” No way.” He started to laugh.

“What?”

“Look at your brother and my sister”

“Now way.”

“Yeah that’s what I said,” Liam laughed” Oh this family like the Payne siblings.”

“ Don’t flatter yourself. You are the one who came yesterday.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t want me to go.”

“Right. Plus Louis is not your family, and Harry.” They looked at Harry and Louis, who were kissing as well, Harry on Louis’s lap.” Ok guys get a room.” 

Everyone looked at Zayn, then at Harry and Louis and laughed.

“No. We are watching the movie.” Harry answered

“ Watching, or making it?” Liam said

“Both.” Louis answered, smirking at Liam. “ Plus we are not the only ones kissing here. Niall and Liana are kissing as well. Ok, Calum is sleeping so Luke and you guys are the only ones that are only watching the movie."

“I’m also only watching.” Michael said

“That might not be a problem.” Ashton kissed Michael, who pushed him

“Get of, who gave you the permission to kiss me?”

“ Sorry.” Ashton said. Everyone laughed and continued watching the movie.

Then watched the movie. Louis and Harry making out all the time. Niall and Liana doing it as well. When the movie finished everyone clapped hands, waking Calum up.

“The movie finished?” Calum asked and everyone laughed

“ Yeah Cal, it finished.” Luke said, smiling at Calum and kissed him

“ Ok, we are going to my room. Bye.” Zayn stood up

“ I have to go Zayn.”

“Ok.” Zayn held Liam’s hand and pulled him to his room.” Do you really have to go?”

“ Yeah Zayn, tomorrow morning we have classes. I really need to rest.”

“So, What makes you thing that you are not going to rest here?” Zayn started kissing Liam, pushing him to his bed

“Right now, you are showing me that you are not going to let me rest, if I stay. I really have to go.” They continued kissing

“Ok, bye.” Zayn stopped kissing Liam

“Don’t be like that. Tomorrow we have plenty of time to do what you want. Plus I want to watch that movie again. But just with you.” Liam started to kiss Zayn again

“ Ok, I understand, don’t worry I’m not sad.” He responded the kiss. And they headed to the living room

“Wow, fucked already?” Harry and Louis said at the same time.

“Shut up.” Zayn and Liam answered at the same time.

They kissed in front of the door, while everyone were looking at them

“I’ll call you ok?” Liam said

“Ok.”

“ Guys let’s go.” 

Niall kissed Liana” We will talk tomorrow.” Niall said

“Alright” Liana stood up and came next to Liam, Ashton did the same thing

“I’m gonna stay a little more.” Luke said, looking at Calum

“No, you are coming with us.” Liam pulled Luke next to him.” Louis lets go.”

“I’m gonna stay.” Louis answered

“ No Louis. Harry needs to rest. Tomorrow we have class.”

“Don’t worry Liam. Plus he is not your brother. So you can go.”

“No he is not. But you are mine. And Louis is going. Tomorrow you can kiss more.” Niall said

“Ok. I’ll go.” Louis came next to Liam. Then he ran back to Harry and gave him one more kiss, and harry laughed.

“ Ok, bye.” Liam kissed Zayn one last time , and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a beta, if anyone is interested jut tell me


	14. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clayton blackmail Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking that long to update. i had lost the last chapter. but there's a new and different one. hope you like it. please tell me what you think at the end.

Liam went to hi bedroom that night as soon as he arrived home. He started to study, or trying for 1 hour. Then he went to his window and saw Zayn sitting in front of the piano drawing, he called Zayn.

“Hey” Zayn answered

“ You look so handsome when you are focused.”

Zayn looked at the window and saw Liam smiling” Damn Payne you are so creepy.” Zayn started laughing” Couldn’t stay that long without me.”

“What can I say, I am really addicted to you. Addicted to my Zdrug.”

Zayn laughed at that comment” You are so lame.”

“And you like that in me.” Liam smirked and Zayn could see by the window

“ Who told you that?”

“No one, lets just say that you can’t hide that from me.”

“You are so full of yourself.”

“And you like that even more.”

“ Actually I don’t.” Zayn started laughing

“You don’t?” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Oh.” Liam got sad

Zayn started Laughing at Liam’s reaction” Awwww don’t be sad, there are other things about you that I like.”

“Like?”

“Like I would tell you.” Zayn continued laughing

“Please tell me.”

“Tomorrow I’ll tell you. No go to bed.”

“ I will ask you. Bye.”

“ Alright. Bye.”

Zayn hang up, looked at the window, smiled at Liam and left. When Liam went to bed his phone rang, he reached the phone and saw that it was Louis.

“ Tommo what’s up?”

“ Now you are going to tell me how was it”

“ How was what?”

“How was the fuck with Zayn.”

Liam closed his eyes remembering that he said that he was going to tell Louis how was the sex with Zayn.” It was good.”

“Just that?” 

“ What do you want me to tell you?”

“Details Liam, detalis.”

Liam sat on his bed “Ok, I went to Zayn’s house yesterday to see him but his household woke up so he took me to his room, he showed me his draws, then we started kissing and then had sex. Louis Zayn is perfect, he can sing, he can draw, and guess what. I took his virginity.”

“What? He was virgin? How can a guy like him be virgin?”

“That’s what I thought, he is so Adonis, and to be virgin, I didn’t know that he was virgin until the next day. He is….. I don’t have words for him.”

“ Wow Payno. And how he reacted during the sex?”

“He wanted me, he really wanted me.”

“Look at you, so happy, I don’t see you happy since the time you started dating Clayton.”

“Yeah.”

“I am happy for you mate. He looks like a good guy, not like Clayton.”

“ You really don’t like Clayton.”

“ I never did. I you know it since you started dating.”

“Anyway. What about you and Harry? What happened when you went to his room?”

“ I found him on the couch with his phone.”

“How did you know that was his bedroom?”

“ I was already there. The day that the Malik threw a party I found him at the Booker and Dax drinking alone. That day he kissed me and I had to take him home because he was too drunk do drive.”

“ Oh, so your story is old, and you didn’t tell me anything.”

“You didn’t tell me about you and Zayn as well.”

“True”

“Anyway. I found him on the couch, he was rude to me as well, building more walls around him. But then he said he wanted me and we fucked. He always wanted me. Damn Liam I’m so into him.”

“I understand you mate. Is like they have us in their hands.”

“ I can’t wait to see him tomorrow.”

“Louis calm your dick.” Liam started Laughing

“Shut up Payno.” Louis started Laughing as well

“Ok Tommo, I’m going to be. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Louis hangs up. And Called Harry

“Hey, did I wake you up? I’m sorry I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Well you already woke me up, now you can talk.”

“I miss your lips.”

“Do you? Do I kiss that good?”

“You take me to heaven.”

Harry laughed, “ Didn’t know that. I like to kiss my toy well to make him feel in heave. Actually I was dreaming about you.”

“Really. How was it?”

“I don’t remember, I just remember you eyes, and you interrupted it.”

“ My eyes. Do you like them? And I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“They are blue. You should be sorry cause I hate being woken up.”

“I figured they were blue.” Louis laughed “ but what about them? Do you like my eyes? And I’ll make it up for waking you up”

“You better do. And bye Louis I need to sleep.”

“ Bye. Dream about my eyes.”

 

Zayn started his Monday with a big smile on his face. He got up from his bed with Centuries by fall out boy, went to shower. While he was taking shower, he was singing   
out loud and dancing, then brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen finding only Michael.

“ G’morning. Where’s everyone?” He said, sitting on his chair

“Good morning Zayn. You look happy, what happened?” Michael asked” Harry didn’t wake up yet, Niall and Calum already left.”

“Just woke up in a good mood” Zayn smiled” They left early. Ok I’m leaving as well.” Zayn stood up drinking his juice.

“Wait, I’ll go with you.” 

“I’ll go with Liam, not going to take my car.”

“ Ok. Go with your boyfriend then”

“He is not my boyfriend, plus you have your own car. See you in the school Mickey.” Zayn left home, finding Liam waiting outside for him.

“Later.”

“I’m leaving as well.” Harry said coming to the kitchen.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Michael looked at Harry with his eyes wide open.

“Nop, woke up long ago. Was just talking on the phone.”

“Ohhhhh, talking with Louis already.”

“Actually, he was the one who woke me up.”

“Wow, and you were rude to him all those time, after all you liked him.”

“ Cut it off, I didn’t say I like him.”

“ You didn’t need to”

“I don’t like him”

“riiight, I can see that.” Michael giggled at Harry 

“ Alright, enough, lets go to school or we’re going to be late.”

“Ok, lets go.” Michael laughed

At school on the break it was almost like usual. Liam’s group were in one table and the Malik brother were in another. Louis and Harry were looking at each other all the time then Luke came and sat next to Calum.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Calum smiled

“Hey Like.” The other answered

Then they continued talking when Clayton was passing next to Zayn and dropped water on Zayn back.” Ups. I’m so clumpsy.”

“What the fuck Clayton.” Luke said and Clayton tried to stand up but was interrupted by Zayn.

“Don’t worry Clayton, I have no problem by walking like this.” Zayn stood up and took of his shirt off, smiled at Clayton and left the cafeiteria.

Liam looked at Clayton, stood up and when he tried to Follow Zayn, Clayton held his hand.

“Don’t go.”

“Back off Clayton.”

“If you go I’ll tell your family and friends what happened that day on camp trip”

Liam looked and Clayton surprised.” So now are going to blackmail me?”

“You can call that, I call that warning, for your own good.” Clayton smiled

Liam sat and stayed quiet.

“If you do everything as I say, we will be fine.” Clayton sat next to Liam

“What are you doing here Clayton.”

“Louis you don’t like my company, you can leave.”

“With pleasure. “ Louis stood up and went to sit with the Malik brothers. Ashton and Liana followed him. Liam stood up but Clayton interrupted him.

“Don’t go I need to talk to you.”

“I can’t stand you right now Clayton.”

“STAY.” Liam sat

“ Liam I love you. Lets get back together.”

“Are you crazy? No. First, I am with Zayn now. Second, after you blackmail me I would never come back to you.”

“Liam you will finish whatever you have with Zayn, and you and I will get back together, or I will tell everyone your secret. So if you don’t want people to hate you, you will do it.”

“ Wow.” Liam stood up and left the cafeteria.

Zayn came back to cafeteria wearing a navy blue vest, matching with the pants without shirt showing his chest.

“Where’s Liam?”

“He left, I thought he came to meet you.”

“I didn’t see him.”

The bell rang and everyone left to class. Zayn found Liam in the class already.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“On what?”

“Nothing important, don’t worry.”

“Ok.”

During Class Zayn was looking at Liam all the time, which was distracted looking at his notebook. Suddenly Liam’s phone vibrated.

“Did you tell him already.” It was Clayton text

“No.”

“Tell him.”

“How?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care, figure it out.”

Liam put his phone in his pocket 

When the class finished Zayn stood up and Liam held his arm. “wait, I need to talk to you.”

“Ok.” 

Everyone left and Liam and Zayn were alone. Zayn tried to kiss Liam but was pushed

“Stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

“ Nothing.”

“So why did you avoid my kiss?”

“Nothing.”

“Liam that’s not nothing, you’ve been acting strangely today. What happened?”

“I SAID NOTHING.” Liam screamed

“What the fuck.”

“I want to break up with you.” Liam said quietly

“What?”

“I am not good for you.”

“Really, you are coming with that excuse” It’s not you, it’s me” WHAT THE FUCK LIAM”

“ Please don’t be mad Zayn, I really like you, but I’m having problems and I don’t want to put you in trouble.”

“Liam I already told you, I can take care of myself.” A tear drop from Zayn’s face.

“Please Zayn.”

“Liam leave me alone.” Zayn stood up and left. Then he came back and stopped at the door.” You can never end, what never started.” Then he turned to leave finding   
Clayton behind him.” Get out of my way.”

Clayton came and held Liam’s hand

“Back off.”

“Liam I did for your own good.” He tried to hug Liam

“I SAID BACK OFF.” Liam looked at Clayton crying.” Are happy?” He stood up and left.


	15. Pain, pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is really hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad. and short, what happened with then boys is making me sad, so i wrote a small chapter.... Anyway, i hope you like it. if you do leave comments telling me what you think.  
> thank you my Beta applecheese7 who edited the chapter. thank you so much

’I want to break up with you’ how could you do this to me? Why did you let me fall for you and then leave me? I am so stupid. Why did I have to fall for him that easily?’ Zayn thought while he was walking home, crying.

When he reached home, he cleaned his tears and entered in the house finding Harry and Louis kissing on the couch, Luke and Calum playing Xbox 1, and Niall and Liana talking.

“Hey Zayn. Where’s Liam?” Louis asked.

“He stayed at school with Clayton.”

“What? Why? Do they have work to do or something?”

“I don’t know.” Zayn went to his room.

When he entered in his room he started crying again, he sat on his bed put his hands on face covering his eyes and cried even more. He went to take a bath to calm him down.

He filled the bathtub then entered in it. He stood there remembering the time he and Liam took bath together and started crying again. He stood there without moving for minutes then he left the bath and found Harry and Calum sitting on his bed.

“What’s up guys?” Zayn asked

“Why were you crying?” Calum asked

“I wasn’t crying; it’s just allergies.”

“Zayn I know you.”

“Tell us the truth Zayn.” Harry said and Zayn tears started to fall again. ”What happened?  
Zayn? Did Clayton do something to you?”

“What did that bastard do?” Calum stood up

Harry held Zayn’s hand “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

Zayn didn’t tell them anything, he just stood there crying. They both got up and hugged him until he stopped crying a few minutes later.

“I fell for him. I fell for Liam.” Zayn said as he started to cry again.

“And is it wrong how?” Harry said

“He said he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore.”

“Why? What happened?”

Zayn cleaned his tears. “He said he is no good for me. That he likes me but he can’t be with me”

“Really, he hurt you and used that excuse? I am going to kill that bastard.” Calum stood up again and Zayn held his hand.

“Please” Zayn said

“Zayn he hurt you, I’m not letting that go.”

“He got what he wanted, he fucked and now he left. There’s nothing to do anymore. You guys won’t do anything” Zayn looked down and tears started to fall again.

“Yes there is, he is going to pay for this.” Harry said

“No Harry, don’t do anything please.”

“Ok, now rest Zayn. Everything is going to be fine.”

Zayn laid on the bed and minutes later he fell asleep. Harry and Calum turned the light off and left Zayn’s bedroom, and went to the living room.

“Hey guys, what were you doing?” Michael asked

“Liam broke up with Zayn.”

“What? Why? Yesterday they looked so happy.” Niall came next to his brothers

“He made my brother fall for him, fucked him and left him. That fucking bastard!” Calum looked at his fists, angry.

“How is Zayn doing?” Niall asked

“We found him crying. He is resting now”

“He’s been crying all that time you were there?” Michael asked. “I’m going to kill that asshole.”

“No, Zayn asked us not to do anything.” Calum said

“To you, not to me. Nobody hurts my family.” Michael stood up but Niall held his arm.

“You won’t do anything Michael. Let’s respect what Zayn said. But I am going to talk to Liam.”

The boys left the house and went to Payne house. They knock the door.  
When Liam opened the door Harry punched him on the face making him fall, and Niall held Harry. Liana came and held her brother.

“What the hell, what’s wrong with you guys?”

“Why did you do it? Why did you hurt him?” Calum came on top of Liam, and Luke held him.” Let me go Luke.”

“Calm down Calum.” Luke said on Calum’s left ear, and then he looked at the other. “What’s going on?”

“Your brother hurt Zayn. You just wanted to sleep with him right? Now that you got what you wanted, you left him like a garbage.”

Liam stood up, “Yeah, he is handsome, hot, and wanted from all school. I fucked him and now I don’t need him anymore.”

Niall held Liam t-shirt” You son of a bitch. I am going.”

Liam looked him in the eyes. “What Niall? Beat me till I bleed? Go for it. But nothing is going to change.”

Niall punched him again and Liam smiled. When he tried to punch him again Zayn stopped him.

“Zayn.” Liam looked surprised

“Don’t Ni.” He looked at Harry and Calum. “I told you not to do it.” Harry and Calum looked down “Let’s go home.” And left.

“If you come near my brother you will beg me for your life.” Niall let go of Liam and followed Zayn along with his brothers.

Liam turned and looked at his sibling looking at with fake innocence. “WHAT?”   
“Wow. You are such an asshole.” Luke said and left following the others.

“Why did you do it Liam? Couldn’t you just leave Zayn alone? You just wanted to use him.” Liana asked

“Leave me alone.” Liam left.   
He entered in his room. When he closed his door he sat on the floor and started to cry. “I’m sorry Zayn. I’m so sorry.”

 

The Malik’s entered in their house; Zayn sat on the sofa and put his hands on his head.

“I’m sorry Zayn. I couldn’t stand him talking about you like that.” Niall sat next to Zayn

“But I’m not. That bastard deserved worse.” Harry looked at Luke. “I’m sorry Luke, he is your brother but he is an asshole.”

“It’s ok. I am also mad at him. I’m sorry Zayn.” Luke looked at Zayn.

“It’s alright Luke.” Zayn gave a weak smile. “I’m going to my room.” He stood up

“Me too, we have class tomorrow.” Harry stood up as well.

“Good night boys.” Michael left.

“Don’t stay up to late boys.” Niall said and left.

“I’m so sorry for my brother Babe.”

“You heard Zayn. It’s ok” Calum smiled

“But you might think I’m like my brother. I guarantee I’m not like him.” Luke was interrupted by a kiss.

“Shut up. I know you are not like him.” Calum smiled while he was holding Luke hair, and kissed him again.

“Ok, I have to go. Tomorrow we have class, we need to go to sleep early.”

“Stay please.” Calum looked at Luke with puppy eyes.

“Don’t do this please. I need to rest Cal.” Luke kissed Calum.

“Do you want to go?”

“No.” Luke continued kissing him.” But I have to.”

“Ok. “ Calum smiled.” But tomorrow you gonna stay.”

“Look at him giving orders.”

“Luke I’m serious.”

“Ok boss.” Luke smiled kissed him and stood up.” Ok babe, see you tomorrow.”

“See you babe.”

Luke left. Then he went to Liam’s room.” Why are you such an asshole?”

“What do you want Luke? Want to punch me?” Liam said

“Why did you do that to Zayn? He likes you Liam, and you hurt him.”

“GET OUT LUKE.” Luke left and Liam started to cry again.

 

The next day Liam woke up and at the beginning he didn’t want to leave the bed, but he got up and took a bath. Then he went to the kitchen finding his sibling eating.

“Good morning.”

“I lost my appetite Liana, I’m going to school. Meet you there.” Luke stood up, stopped in front of Liam looked at him and left.

“Is he still mad?”

“You broke his boyfriend’s brother’s heart what do you expect?” Liana stoop up and left as well.

Liam sat and ate then left to school. At school Liam entered Math class late. He looked at Zayn who didn’t look back, then he looked at Clayton who was smiling, he went and sat behind Zayn.

“Hey Love.” Clayton said, sitting next to Liam.

“Hey.” Liam smiled sarcastically.

They spent the class all in silence. Clayton looked at Zayn a couple of times smiling, and Zayn noticed but didn’t look back.

“Stop that.” Liam said

“Doing what?” Clayton looked at Liam

“You know what.”

“Ok.”

Zayn heard them and his heart started to hurt. He held until the bell ring and left as quickly as he could, then Clayton was leaving when Liam held his arm strongly.

“You have to stop annoying Zayn; you got want you wanted, didn’t you?”

“Let me go, you don’t tell what to do.”

“You have me, now. Stay away from Zayn.” Then he left.

In the lunch Liam was sitting alone. Luke, Liana, Louis and Ashton came by his table. Luke didn’t stop; he just went next to Calum.

“We are going to sit with the others.” Liana said and left.

“ Ok.” Louis said

Liam and his friends started eating and talking when Clayton came, sat next to Liam and kissed him. Zayn and the others looked at them, Clayton smiled at Zayn but Liam didn’t stop looking at his food.  
“Clayton I said stop.”

“Ok love.” Clayton smiled at Liam

“What’s happening here? Are you two back together?” Louis asked

“Yeah, we are back.” Clayton kissed Liam’s check.

“I think I lost my appetite.” Louis stood up and went next to Harry.” Why is Liam with Clayton? Why did they kiss?”

“I guess they are back together.” Zayn answered and stood up.” I’ll see you later guys.” Smiled and left

Harry punched Louis’s arm.” Way to go asshole.” Then he stood up and left

“Ouch, what did I do?” Louis stood up and followed Harry.

“What happened?” Ashton asked

“Your friend broke my brother’s heart.”

“What did he do?”

“Ask him.”

Everyone left, Ashton stopped next to Liam, “ You are going to tell me what you did, later when you get rid of that.” Then he left.

Liam looked at Clayton coldly, stood up and left.


	16. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tells the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm updating that late. i've been busy with a million thing. but here he goes a new one. hope you like it. and sorry for the mistakes. i'll update later. Once more thank you to applecheese7, who did an amazing job by editing the chapter

Liam was going to class when his two best friends stopped him at the door of the classroom.

“Guys let me in,” Liam said looking at his friends

“Class can wait, let’s go. You have to explain why you went back to Clayton.” Louis said holding Liam’s arm and pulling him out of the school.

They went outside the school, next to Louis car and started talking loud.

“Explain now.” Ashton said.

“There’s nothing to explain.” Liam looked down.

“Liam, last weekend you seemed to be happy, and we haven’t seen you that happy since Clayton broke your heart. He was a douche bag when he cheated on you with Jake, knowing that Jake was always your enemy and he only slept with Clayton to hurt you. And now you go back to Clayton like nothing ever happened!” Louis said.

Jake is Liam’s enemy since they were children. He was always jealous of Liam. He wanted everything Liam had; his boyfriend and his popularity. He was transferred to another country months after Liam’s accident.

“Not to mention you hurt Zayn. Have you looked at Zayn? How he is?” Ashton asked

“You don’t need to tell me how Zayn is, I know exactly what I did is not right. Breaking up with him suddenly, I had to. If he knew the real me, what I did, he’ll never forgive me.” Liam started crying.

“Mate what happened? What did you do? We know you Liam. Something is happening, we are your friends! Why can’t you trust us?” Louis hugged Liam.

“I can’t tell.”

“Yes you can, we can sort this out together.” Ashton held Liam’s head.

“Alright, but you guys have to promise not to tell this anyone, especially my family and Malik brothers.” Louis didn’t say anything. “Promise Louis.”

“Ok.” Louis answered. “Now tell us.”  
“Remember when we went in that camp trip last year and I went with my car?”

“Yeah.”

“Clayton and I went to the lake to swim, and on the way back Clayton started arguing with me. The minute I took my eyes out of the rode we hit on someone. When I went to see who the person was, I realized that was an old lady.” Liam started crying.

Louis held his head and waist. “WHAT!?”

“Clayton held onto the lady and when I took my phone to call the ambulance, Clayton held my arm and said that the lady was already dead, that we had to run. I said that we have to call someone but he said that no one should know that happened there, or I could go to jail. Clayton and left me there alone with the lady”

“And you left the lady there alone? What was going through your hear Liam? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I COULN’T OK!” Liam screamed “No I didn’t leave her there. I stood there for a couple of minutes when I saw the lady moving. I held her and took her to the hospital. When the doctors asked what happened I lied, I told them that I didn’t know that I found her like that.”

“Liam, are you stupid, you could go to jail.” Ashton said

“Didn’t the lady wake up, and tell the truth?” Louis asked

“No, she woke up next day, and had lost her memory.” Liam cleaned his tears.” When I went back to the camp I fount Clayton at the entrance, and he said not to tell anyone what happened, not even you guys, because you would judge me. And he said she would keep this secret forever. And now he is blackmailing me.”

“Let me guess. He said if you don’t break up with Zayn he will tell everything. Everyone will hate you and you will go to jail, right?”

“Yes” Liam looked at his friends

“Son of bitch! Another reason that you shouldn’t be with him.”

“Louis he said that he is going to tell everyone what I did.”

“But Liam it wasn’t your fault and you did something good. He was the one who said to keep a secret.” Ashton said

“Ok that is in the past, let’s sort this thing out. You are going to tell Zayn everything.”

“I can’t Ash, what if he never forgives me?”

“That a thing you will know when you tell him.”

“I won’t tell him, no at least for now.”

“Ok. About Clayton, I’ll take care of him.” Louis said looking at Liam with an evil smile. Liam furrowed his eyes at him.” Don’t worry I won’t beat him. Now stop crying Leeyum, you look ugly when you cry.” Louis hugged Liam

“Shut up Tommo, you’re such a jerk.” Liam laughed.

“Come here lads.” Ashton hugged both.” Next time you that something bad happens to you, you better tell us.”

“Alright. I’m sorry guys.”

“I understand that you don’t want to tell anything to Zayn, but what about Liana and Luke? You have to tell them, they are your brothers.”

“I will, when we get home I’ll tell them everything. Luke is mad at me, but I hope he understands.”

“He will. Now let’s go to class.”

“No, I don’t want to, let’s go somewhere else.”

“Wow, Payno doesn’t want to attend class. Well that’s unexpected.”

“Shush up Tommo.” They got into Ashton’s Mercedes and left school.

On the second break, the Maliks went to sit at the same table as usual; Luke and Liana went to sit next to them again.

“Hey have you guys seen Louis?” Harry asked when he sat next to Zayn who was eating quietly.

“No and I haven’t seen Ashton either.” Michael said

“OH, Mikey is looking for Ashton. Hmmmm.” Harry smirked at Michael

“Shut Harry. I was just curious.”

“Right. Just admit it Mikey. You like the kiss he gave you and you want more.”

“Harry, really?” Michael looked at Harry and everyone started laughing, but Zayn who looked distracted.

“Louis didn’t go to class. In fact neither Liam or Ashton ” Liana answered, then they looked at Zayn.” I’m sorry Zayn”

“It’s ok guys. You can’t stop saying Liam’s name and expect I will get hurt.” Zayn then looked at Liam’s table and saw Clayton looking at him with a challenging smile but then Liam, Louis and Ashton came. Louis stopped in front of Clayton.

“I know that you are blackmailing Liam with the accident thing. He told us everything. I know you were a bitch, but capable of doing that just to have Liam. That’s low Clayton.”

“Shut up Louis, I love Liam and I know I’m the best for him.”

“And still, you hurt him. When you love someone, you do everything to make that person happy, even when is not with you.”

“Let’s be honest Louis, you never liked me Louis, and I never liked you as well. I will never let anyone steal Liam from me”

“Oh I never hide that, and the next time you cross Liam, you’ll have to deal with me” Louis left to sit next to Harry and Ashton followed.

When Liam was walking as well Clayton held his arm.” You told your friends, now your little Zayn is going to suffer the consequences.”

Liam looked at Clayton and left. When he sat on the same table as Zayn, everyone looked at him.

“Excuse me I lost my appetite.” Zayn stood up, about to go, Liam held his hand.

“Zayn wait, can we talk?”

“Why don’t you go talk to Clayton, Liam?” Zayn left. His brothers followed him.

They ate and then left to the last class. During class Liam couldn’t stop looking at Zayn. Ashton and Louis noticed but didn’t say anything. Clayton noticed as well.

“I still think that Liam should tell everything to Zayn before is too late.” Ashton said to Louis.

“I think that too. But he doesn’t want to tell him yet. Let’s respect this ok?” They then continued listening to the teacher.

The last bell rang and they left the class. Zayn was leaving the class when Harry stopped him.

“Zayne.”

“Since when you call me by that name, and where did you heard it?” Zayn smiled

“I heard Cal calling you by that name, and I liked it.”

Calum came next to them.” Hey brothers. Listen a classmate is throwing a swimming pool party and she invited us.”

“Thank you but no.” Harry said” I don’t mix with school people.”

“I’m not in a mood for parties thank.” Zayn said and headed to his car.

“You don’t miss with school people, and still you are dating Louis. Anyway, I just accepted because Zayn is down, we have to convince him to go.”

“Correction, I just made out with Louis.” Harry said and a few seconds later added “Ok I’ll go.”

“And fucked.”

“Shut up Calum. I’m not dating Louis. I’m not the date guy.”

Louis was behind Harry.” So I’m your toy. Glad to know.” Louis left

“Lou, wait! I didn’t mean that. You know I’m right. We are not dating.”

Louis stopped.” But I want to Harry.”

“Louis what we have is special, let’s stick with that. At least for a while ok?”

Louis didn’t answer he just continued looking at Harry, who was getting closer.

Harry came closer to Louis and started whispering on Louis ear “Say yes.” Harry started biting Louis ear.

“That’s not fear.” Louis closed his eyes.

“I’m not fear.” Harry smirked.

Louis held Harry neck with strength and started kissing him. Calum and Michael walked up.

“Get a room.” Calum said.

Harry and Louis stopped kissing “Shut up Cal. Let’s go.”

“Louis we are going to Camilla’s swimming party, do you want to come?”

“Yeah, I was invited to. Meet you guys there.” They left.

 

At Payne house Liam arrived finding his sibling sitting on the sofa.

“Hey guys.”

“I’m going to my room.” Luke stood up

“Wait. Can I talk to both of you?” Luke and Liana looked at Liam” Please.” Liam pleaded. They looked at him and sat.” I want to explain why I broke up with Zayn.”

“Weren’t you being a jerk?” Luke said sarcastically

“Luke I’m serious.” Liam started to explain about the secret. During the conversation Luke and Liana looked pale with the story. When Liam finished they stood there speechless.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell dad or mom?” Liana asked

“I was scared. You know I already have problems with dad.”

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry Li.” Luke hugged Liam.

“It’s ok Luke. Like you said, you didn’t know. It’s my fault.”

“I’m going to kill Clayton.” Liana looked at Liam

“No, since there’s no secret between us anymore he can’t do anything anymore.”

“Did you tell Zayn?” Luke asked

“No.”

“Why not? You have to tell him.”

“I will, but not now ok.”

“Ok. Now, we are going to Camilla’s party and you are going.”

“Alright.”

 

Meanwhile in Malik house, Harry and Calum are trying to convince Zayn to go to the party.

“No guys, I’m not in the mood to go.”

“Zayne you’ll be going, end of discussion.” Harry held Zayn and took him to the closet

“Alright, but don’t expect me to swim.”

“Ok. But you will go with Calum, Niall and Michael. I’m going with Louis”

“Oh no, I’m going with Luke, so you’ll go with Ni and Mikey.”

“Really guys?”

“Yeah” Calum and Harry answered at the same time.

“Ok”

They dressed and went to the party. When they arrived the house it was already full, when Zayn looked on the other side of the swimming pool he saw Liam sitting with Ashton; Louis and Harry were sitting next to Liam, while Calum and Luke were eating.

“I’m going home.” Zayn turned around and went to leave.

“Oh no, you are not going home because of Liam.” Michael held Zayn’s arm.

Niall jumped inside the swimming pool and hugged Liana from behind.

“Hey love.”

Liana turned and kissed Niall.

Zayn went to sit with Michael as far away from Liam, who couldn’t stop looking at him. Clayton was at the party as well and couldn’t stop starring at both of them.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Liam stood up but Ashton held his arm.

“No Liam, he’s with Michael he will never talk to you to Zayn, and Michael might punch you. Wait until he is alone.”

“Ok.”

“I know what to do.” Ashton stood up and went next to Zayn and Michael.” Hey Zayn! Michael, can we talk?”

“No.” Michael said smiling

“Go Mikey.”

“I’m with you.” Michael said to Zayn. 

“Go, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Michael stood up; Ashton looked at Liam and gave him the signal.

When Liam stood up and started walking, suddenly he stopped when he saw a familiar face entering in the party. Louis came next to him.

“Isn’t that Jake?”

“What is he doing here? When did he arrive?” Ashton came next to them as well.

Jake greeted everyone, and then he saw Zayn and came to hug him, who hugged him back, all happy.

“Wait, he knows Zayn?” Everyone l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave comment to say what you think. thanks.:)


	17. the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party gets crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. there's a new Chapter. hope you like the tell me what you think. sorry for the mistakes. there's an edited chapter edited by applecheese7.

Seeing Jake with Zayn surprised everyone. Liam looked disappointed as Calum came to stand next to Luke.

“It’s too late.” Liam said. Louis and Ashton looked at him sadly

“Isn’t that Jake? What is he doing with Zayn?” Luke asked Liam.

“Why are you asking me that? Do I look like I know?” Liam said and then went outside. While he was leaving he looked at Zayn, who looked at him and then turned his head back to Jake.

“Do you guys know Jake? From where?” Calum asked

“He used to study at our school, but then he went to a different school. And how does Zayn know him?” Louis asked him.

“Jake is Zayn’s friend. They met each other at Starbucks when Zayn used to work there. He actually asked Zayn out but Zayn said no, and they became good friends. He is a good guy, helping whenever he could…. He never gave up on Zayn though.” Calum said smiling at his brother.

“Good guy??? Jake???? Wow he must have brain washed you because the Jake we know is the worst person we’ve known. I like him less now that you know him.” Luke said hugging Calum possessively.

“Jealous?” Calum looked at Luke suspiciously.

“Me? No” Luke kissed Calum who smiled.

“Really? You should be.” Calum said teasing Luke.

“Why?” Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, we don’t know the future. Maybe Jake and I might have something.”

“Really?” Luke asked Calum, shocked.

Calum started laughing then hugged Luke.” You are so sexy when you are jealous.” He kissed him.

“You are not serious are you?” Luke asked.

Calum didn’t answer and instead continued kissing him.

Calum laughed during their kiss” Yes Luke, why should I go after Jake if I have you?”

“I don’t know. He is hotter than me.”

“So?” Calum continued kissing him

“So… I am also smaller than him.”

“Luke I have you, and I want you more than him. I would never exchange you for Jake.” Then he went next Luke’s ears “Plus I’m pretty sure that you are better than everyone in bed.” Luke’s eyes widened.

“Get a room.” Liana said, still inside of the swimming pool with Niall.

“Let’s go, we apparently need a room.” Calum said then left.

Zayn and Jake were talking next to the food table, while Zayn was serving the food.

“Wow, long time hmmm. When did you move here? How do you know the owner of this house?” Zayn asked

“I went to your work after you left; they said you came here to study. I got here today actually, and the owner of the house is my little sister. How do you know her anyway?”

“I’m sorry about not telling you about moving, it was a sudden decision. But hey, you found me.” Zayn laughed.

“Good, because I was looking for you all over the world.” Jake laughed as well.

”Right. You never change Jake.” Zayn continued laughing, “ Anyway, lots of things have happened. I met my dad, and my brothers. My father brought us here to study.”

“Wow, that is a lot of change. You didn’t answer my question on how you know my sister.”

“She is Calum’s class mate.”

“Wait, are you at Dalton school?” Jake looked surprised

“Yeah, me and my brothers. Why?”

“I went there too, before I went to Bradford. Who are your brothers?”

Zayn pointed at Michael, Harry and Niall.” Those guys there.”

“Really? You’re a Malik brother?”

“Yeah, do you know them?”

“Yeah, they are famous at Dalton. Now I see where your beauty comes from.” Jake smiled at Zayn, who blushed.

“And are you back for good?” Zayn asked

“No, I just came to see my family, but now that you are here I want to stay.”

“Stop flirting with me Jake.” Zayn laughed blushing.

 

As they continued their conversation, Zayn would look around to see if Liam was here but Zayn didn’t see him.

Luke went up to Liana.

“I’m worried about Liam; since he went outside he never came back.” Luke said.

“Did you call him?” Liana asked.

“Yeah but he’s not picking up.”

“Don’t worry, Liam is ok.” Louis came next to him.

“How do you know?”

Liam walked back into the house. “See.” Louis said

Zayn looked at Liam, who looked back at him and then went next to his friends.

“Where have you been? What happened?” Liana asked Liam.

“Nothing was just outside relaxing and thinking about stuff. I’m actually going back out there, I just needed something.

He took a cup of whisky and went back outside.

Zayn came next to his brothers and friends, “Hey guys, sorry I was busy talking to Jake.”

“We realized it. Since when are you Jake’s friend?”

“I met him in England, he is a good guy.”

“He may be many things, but not a good guy. He wants you, you know that don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I like him just as a friend, nothing more.” Zayn laughed “Ni can you give me the car keys, I need to pick my phone, I forgot it.” Niall gave him the keys and Zayn Left.

Outside Liam was sitting on the ground looking up at the sky in front of Niall’s car. Zayn entered the car without noticing that Liam was there. He grabbed his phone and jumped when he turned and saw Liam there.

“Shit.”

“Sorry” Liam said.

“It’s ok, I’m just leaving.” Zayn went to leave when Liam stood up and grabbed his arm.

“Zayn, please, can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk Liam.”

“Zayn, please.”

“What Liam? You made it clear that you don’t want to have anything to do with me when you and Clayton kissed early today.”

“Zayn, please, Clayton and I have nothing to do with each other anymore, and we never will. We didn’t get back together.”

“Liam, you don’t need to explain to me. We just fucked, nothing more. It was nothing.” Zayn started walking inside.

Liam ran in front of Zayn “Don’t say that.”

“Say what Liam. That’s what you said to my brothers, wasn’t it? There is no need to answer, I already know. Like I said, we just fucked, nothing more. Now let me pass.”

Liam stood close to Zayn. “You are saying that you didn’t feel anything for me? That you are not feeling anything right now?” Liam started getting closer making Zayn move backwards until he was standing directly in front of Niall’s car. He saw Liam come even closer, feeling the fresh breath that he loves.

“Liam.”

“Tell me Zayn. Tell me you don’t like me and I will leave you alone.”

Zayn stood there without answering.

“One word of yours can change everything. You tell me you want me now, and I’m all yours.”

Zayn continued in silence, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Jake came and interrupted them.

“Zayn is this guy bothering you.”

“Go away Jake, no one wants you here.” Liam said without taking is eyes from Zayn, who was still not moving.

“I’m talking to Zayn, Liam.”

“Zayn is busy.”

“No I’m not. Leave me alone Liam,” Zayn reacted, pushed Liam and came next to Jake. “Let’s go.”

Liam held Zayn’s arm again and Jake pushed him.

“He said leave him alone.”

Liam looked at Jake for a second, and then punched him making Jake fall on the floor. Jake stood up and punched Liam as well. Then Liam held Jake’s t-shirt and started punching him. Zayn was trying to stop the fight while everyone came outside to see the fight. Zayn pushed Liam and stood between him and Jake.

“STOP!” Zayn said, holding Liam’s and Jake’s t-shirt, but that did nothing as they continued to fight.” I SAID STOP.” Then they stopped.” LIAM GO HOME.” Liam looked at Zayn and realized he really wanted him gone.

“Yeah you better leave or I will kill you.” Jake said.

Liam turned again to Jake and tried, but was stopped by Zayn, Louis, and Luke, while Ashton and Calum held Jake.

“I wanted to do that for so long since you slept with Clayton.” Liam said, trying to set him free to go to punch Jake.

“He liked it. He was screaming with pleasure, screaming for my name.” Jake said, and Zayn looked at him, with his eyes wide open. Then he looked at Clayton who was there watching the fight.

“Go home Liam.” Zayn said.

Liam looked again at Zayn, went into his car and left.

“Cal, I have to go.” Luke came next to Calum.

“Go, and then tell me what happened.”

“Sorry love we have to go.” Liana kissed Niall, entered Luke’s car and left.

Jake held his lips while blood poured out of them.

“He hit you real good.” Louis said laughing with Ashton. They left and reentered the party with the others, leaving Jake and Zayn outside.

“What do you have with Liam?” Jake said, serious.

“So that was the problem you told me in Bradford when I met you, that’s why you left New York. You left because you slept with Clayton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, there's not much Larry moment but i promise, there will be a special chapter just for them


	18. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone got the bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm so sorry for not updating those days, my computer is driving me crazy, it has many issues. the'res a new chapter. it has a lot of mistakes, i'm sorry for that, i will correct it later. i hope you enjoy the chapter. then tell me what you think.

Zayn looked at Jake and laughed, and then started walking to the party, while jakes was following him.

“Zayn wait let me explain.”

“Jake. Calm down. It’s ok. You don’t have to explain anything to me. After all we are just friends.” Zayn smiled at Jake and put his hands on jake’s shoulder” you don’t own me any explanation.” He turned back to party and jake continued following him.

“What happened between you and Liam?” Jake stopped in front of Zayn looking serious.

“We had something. But is already in the past.” Zayn looked sad, but then smiled” Let’s go inside and enjoy the party. Plus you have lots to tell me.”

“Like what?” Jake looked confused

“Like what have you being doing all this time in London, if you met someone. Everything Jake.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Jake smiled awkwardly.” Just enjoying the life the way you know.”

“Partying and getting drunk and high all the time. ”Zayn laughed.” As usual”

“What about you?” Jake asked Zayn

“A dull since I left London.” 

They laughed and entered in the party. Everyone was having fun, Louis was on Harry’s lap eating grape and talking to him, while Ashton was sitting next to Michael trying to talk to him. Luke and Calum were nowhere to be found and Liana and Niall were eating together.

Louis put a grape in his mouth and tried to kiss Harry, who turned his face.” What was that?” Louis asked.

“ What was what?” Harry furrowed an eyebrow on Louis.

“Why you avoided my kiss?”

“ I don’t want to kiss you with grape in your mouth.”

Louis put another grape in his mouth and came closer to Harry “Baby, kiss me.” 

“Louis stop.” Harry started to laugh, while Louis was trying to kiss him.” Ok ok.” Then they kissed.

“Hum sexy, you made horny right now.” Louis said looking seductively at Harry.

“Did i?” Harry smirked

“Yeah. Let’s go to my car.” 

“Louis I’m not gonna fuck with you in your car, like some whore.”

“You are not some whore baby, you are my whore.” Louis kissed Harry, who stopped.” Why did you freeze during the kiss.” Louis said during the kiss.

Harry looked at Louis then looked away.” What’s wrong Harry?” Louis asked

“So Louis, I’m your whore, that’s what I am to you?” 

“ Harry you said let’s stick in fuck buddies.” Louis said, leaving Harry’s lap

“Oh I get it now, you still mad because I told you that, and that made me a whore, because you are mad and because you are fucking me.”

“ That’s not what I said.”

“Oh, I understood what you said Louis.” Harry stood up and started leaving the party, when Louis started following him, he turned to Louis still walking.” Don’t” then he turned back and continued walking.

“What the fuck just happened?” Louis asked to himself

“Oh, you better go after him.” Calum came from nowhere with Luke.

“ He told me not to follow him.”

“And you are going to listen to Harry. Really?”

“ He has a point. You know how Harry’s temper is.” Zayn joined them.

“Ok I’m going. Where have you being fucking anyway?” Louis asked Luke and Calum who blushed.

“We weren’t fucking, just making out and talking. And we were in Camilla’s room.” Luke said.

“Such horny boys.” Louis started running going after Harry.” Harry wait.”

“I told you not to follow me.” Harry turned back to Louis.

“And I decided no to listen to you and follow you anyway. Baby I didn’t mean to offend you at all, and I’m not mad. I just said that to make the conversation sexier than was. I would never call you bad names.”

“You did once.” Harry said

“When?” Louis looked at Harry’s lips

“At the barbecue in my house, in our first time day.”

“That time was because you were behaving like a spoiled brat.” Louis hugged Harry

“Hey.”

“But I like that spoiled you brat.”

“Louis.” 

“Hey, I’m not asking you to date me, I’m just saying that I like you, without expecting nothing.”

“Do you?” Harry hugged him back

“Yes. And to prove I’m not gonna ask you to have sex in the car again.”

“C’mon” Harry held Louis hand and pushes him to behind his car, then take Louis pants and boxer and kneel in front of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Shut up and enjoy it.”

“Harry someone might” Louis closes his eyes when Harry starts sucking Louis dick.” See us…. Oh fuck.” Louis holds Harry’s hair.” Oh fuck, don’t stop babe.” 

Harry kept sucking, slowly, then he started doing faster, and Louis moaning according the rhythm. 

“Harry stop, stop. Let’s go inside, there are plenty of rooms there.” Louis said breathing heavily.

“No, let’s go in the car.” Harry held Louis and leading him to the car.

“But you said you wouldn’t fuck in the car.”

“Now I want to.” Harry looked at Louis seductively

“Harry you are so complicated.”

“Shut up and get inside Louis.”

“Ok, ok. Don’t need to tell me twice.” Louis got inside the car and Harry followed him. They took their shirt, then their pants followed by their boxers.” Did you bring condom?”

“Fuck, no I didn’t. How the fuck would I suppose to know that we would fuck today?” Harry stared at Louis with his green eyes wide open.

“No worries babe, probably I have one somewhere here in the car.” They looked for one but couldn’t find any.” Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going Lou?” Harry asked 

“I’ll be right back baby, 2 minutes.” Louis kissed Harry and left the car. He went next to Ashton and Michael, who were talking.” Ash do you have a condom?”

“Yeah why?” Ashton looked at Louis serious

“Give me one.” Ashton took one condom from his wallet and gave to Louis.” Thanks man.” Louis left the party and went to his car finding Harry all naked like he left him, and texting. He got into the car.” Fuck babe you are so….. hot.” Harry smiled and kissed him while Louis started to take his clothes off again. When they were naked Harry looked at Louis dick.

“Babe it looks bigger than before.” Harry held Louis dick and started teasing Louis, making Louis moan, then stated sucking for minutes.” Babe don’t come now, I want you inside of me.” He took the condom from Louis’s hand, opened and put on Louis dick. Then he sat on Louis dick, feeling pain he moaned. Then he started moving, and started going slowly. He looked at Louis eyes who looked at him full of pleasure and started doing faster, and faster, moaning more and louder with the rhythm. They he cake on Louis chest, and stopped moving. Louis on the other hand started moving now, making Harry moan even louder. Then he came as well. They stood in the car naked breathing heavily without saying anything for a couple of minutes.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Louis said, then he looked at Harry.” How did you learn that?”

“I don’t know.” Harry smiled. 

 

Meanwhile in the party Liana was dancing with Niall when her phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Is Ms. Liana Payne?” The person on the other side of the line

“Yeah, who is this?”

“This is from the Hospital. We found you number in Mr. Liam Payne wallet.”

“What happened with my brother?”

“He had a car accident Ms. Payne.” 

Liana froze by hearing the news and her phone fell on the floor.”

“Liana what’s wrong.” Niall held Liana.” Babe is something wrong?” Liana wasn’t moving. Niall held her phone.

“Hello. This is Niall Malik a family’s friend, Ms. Liana can’t talk right now.”

“Yes Mr. Malik, we’d like to have Mr. Liam Payne Family here in the hospital, he had a car accident.”

“Ok, we’ll be right there.” Niall turned of the call. “ Luke.” Luke came next to them.

“What’s wrong? What happened with Liana?”

“It’s Liam, he is at the hospital” Niall said to Luke, and Liana reacted starting to cry.” Shhhhh calm down baby, he’ll be fine, let’s go to the hospital” Niall held Liana and started to walk out of the party.

“Niall what happened to my brother?” Luke stopped Niall.

“He had a car accident.” Niall answered

“No” Luke started to cry and almost fell and Calum held him.

“Let’s go to the Hospital.” Niall said and left with Liana.

Ashton and Michael came next to Calum and Luke. ”What happened?” Michael asked

“Liam had a car accident.” Calum answered.” Lets go Luke, lets go to the hospital.” Calum and Luke also left the party. Ashton started to call Louis while Michael went next to Zayn who was laughing with Jake.

“Zayn I need to talk to you.” Michael looked serious

“What Michael?” Zayn started to get concerned

“It’s in private.”

Zayn stood up and left Jake” I’ll be right back Jake. What’s wrong?”

“Zayn, Liam had a car accident.” Zayn got pale.” Zayn are you ok?” 

“How? When?” 

“We don’t know, he is at the hospital.”

“I’m going there.” Zayn started to walk, and Jake started to follow him. 

“Zayn What happened?” 

“I need to go Jake. We’ll talk later.”

“Is something wrong?” 

Michael stopped Jake.” He said you’ll talk later.” Then he followed Zayn.

 

Meanwhile Ashton went to Louis car and started Knocking Louis’s Window. Louis lowered his window.” Hey, what’s up?”

“Liam had an accident, he his at the hospital, lets go.” Ashton said and went to his car that was next to Louis car.

“What happened?” Louis looked concerned

“Let’s go Louis, there’s not time to explain now, when we get there they’ll explain us.” Harry said and they started to drive to the hospital.

In Michael’s car Zayn started to hit his heat on the car.” This was all my fault, he left because of me.” He started to cry

“It’s not your fault Zayn, nobody knows what happened. So stop doing that.” 

They drove to the hospital, Zayn left the car and started running to the hospital, when he got in I found Liana sitting on the waiting chair crying, with her hear on Niall’s shoulder. Luke moving from place to place, while Calum was just following trying to calm him down. 

“What happened?” Zayn came next to Liana

She tried to talk but she couldn’t stop crying and sobbing.

“He was on the red signal when some truck hit his car. His car turned three times.” Niall explained.” He is in the operating room, there’s no news.” Liana stared to cry more, while Zayn stood up.

“Zayn.” Michael held Zayn’s arm

“Don’t. leave me alone” Zayn ran outside the hospital, sat on the floor and started crying.

Louis, Harry and Ashton went to the hospital.” How is he?” Louis asked. Calum looked at them and shook his head negatively.


	19. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Payne family is suffering because of Liam's accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm so sorry once again for taking that long to update, the summer school is not helping. anyways there's a new chapter hope you like it. i'm sorry for the mistakes i'll correct later. Thank you very much to applecheese7 for giving me ideas to this chapter.

Zayn remembered the time the time that he didn’t say the truth to Liam at the party hours ago, what he feels about him. “ I am so sorry Liam, I am sorry I couldn’t be honest to tell you the truth. Now it might me to late. If something happens to you I don’t know what I am going to do. If I could go back in time and not tell you to go home, nothing would happen to you.” Zayn was talking to himself while he was crying. He was feeling guilty because he was the one who told Liam to go home.  
Harry came to see if Zayn was ok, finding him crying. He sat next to Zayn and hugged him.

“Zayn are you ok?” Harry asked looking at his brother face

“It is my fault Harry, I did this to Liam” Zayn hugged his knees.

“ Don’t say that. It’s not your fault, Zayn.” Harry said, still trying to calm down his brother  
Zayn stood up and started screaming” IT IS HARRY. IF I’D LISTEN TO HIM NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM. HE WOULDN’T BE IN THAT SIRURGIC ROOM FIGHTING FOR IS LIFE.”

Harry stood up, held Zayn’s arms and started shaking him.” STOP BLAMING YOUR SELF ZAYN. Stop. It is not your fault. It happened, and right now all we have to do is hoping that Liam will be fine.”

Zayn looked at Harry’s face still crying.” What if he doesn’t get better?”

“Don’t say that. Liam will get through this. And you will be by his side. We all will be by his side. Now let’s go inside and wait for the doctors.” Harry hugged Zayn.  
Zayn cleaned his face and they headed back to the hospital. When they got inside the doctor was going to talk to everyone. Liana saw the doctor and stood up to talk to the doctor.

“Dr. Airosa how is my brother.” Liana asked

“The surgery went fine. However, his wounds are still too deep.” Said Dr. Airosa

“Will he be fine?” Luke reached the doctor

“Yes. But we think that is better to put him in coma until he gets better.” Said Dr. Airosa

“Wait, what do you mean coma?” Zayn asked

“ He will be fine. But like I said his wounds are too deep, in coma he will get better soon, and the risks of him get worse are less.” Explained the doctor.

“Do it, doctor” said Liana

“What? No, no. I want to see my brother. I want to talk to him.” Luke said starting to cry again. 

Liana looked at luke crying.” Luke I want him awake too. Do you want him to get worse?” 

“I just want my brother awake.” Luke said sitting.

Calum came next to Luke and kneeled in front of him.” I know babe, but for him to get better soon, it is better for him to be in coma so he can be better soon.”

“For how long doctor?” Zayn asked

“Probably a couple weeks.” The doctor answered

“Do it doctor.” Liana said

“He is my brother too. Don’t I have an opinion.” Luke said crying

“Stop Luke, stop making this your business” Liana said 

“Liana he is my brother too. I don’t want him to be in coma.”

“Luke he will be fine,” Calum said holding luke “ Just let Liana take the decision.”

Suddenly Zayn fell on the floor fainting and his brothers ran.

“Zayn, Zayn. Are you ok?” Niall said

“Zayn please wake up.” Calum said starting to get scared

“NURSE.” Dr. Airosa screamed getting close to Zayn.

The doctor and the nurses came, held Zayn and put on the hospital bed then took him to the room for some exams. Meanwhile the family was on the waiting room nervous because of Liam and now because Zayn.

“What could happen to Zayn?” Ashton asked, trying to comfort Michael. 

“It might be because of Liam. I mean it has to be, what could have be?” Harry said moving from one place to another

They waited for a couple minutes, and then Dr. Airosa came.

“What happened to my brother doctor?” Calum came close to the doctor.

“We don’t know yet, we must take some more exams.” The doctor said

“But is he awake?” Harry asked

“Yes he is, but” the doctor tried to explain

“Can we see him?” Michael asked

“Not yet, we must do some exams to him.” The doctor objected

“ Guys let’s calm down, let’s just wait. C’mon let’s sit down.” Niall held his brother and took them to sit.

Ashton came close to Michael with a cup of water.” Here take this.”

Michael received the water.” Thanks” took a sip and started looking at the cup.

“Don’t worry Zayn is fine, I’m sure that is nothing serious, just stress.” Ashton tried to calm harry.

“I hope so,” Michael said

They stood there for an hour when the doctor came.” Miss Payne, we already put your brother into coma, now let’s wait for him to get better soon, and about Mr. Malik we are going to finish the exams and you’ll be able to see him.” He left and they waited for a couple more hours. When was 10:02 pm the exams were done. “Mr.Malik have you been having some symptoms, like dizziness, feeling queasy.

Zayn sitting on the bed answered.” Yeah, I’ve been feeling dizzy but that was all. I thought it was normal because sometimes I feel dizzy, but those days were different.”

“Mr. Malik you are pregnant.” 

“What?” Zayn looked scared

“You are pregnant for two weeks.”

“ But, how?” Zayn was confused asking to himself

“Your family is still outside worried, should I call them?” the doctor asked

“Yes they can come in. Doctor, please don’t tell them anything please.” Zayn said

“Yes Mr. Malik, as you please.” The doctor left.

The doctor went to the waiting room and found most of them sleeping. When Calum saw the doctor he stood up quickly and came next to the doctor as fast as he could.

“How is my brother?” Calum asked” Is he Ok?” Calum asked nervous

“ Wait Cal, let the doctor answer.” Niall said

“He is fine.” The doctor answered

“What does he have?” Harry reaches them

“ I am sure you can get your answer with your brother. He is in his room waiting for you.”

The boys went to Zayn’s room. When Calum opened the door and saw his brother on the bed he ran to hug his brother followed by Harry.” ZAYN” Calum hugged his brother.

“Shush” Zayn said when Harry hugged his brother

“Are you ok?” Niall asked hugging his brother.

“Yeah I’m fine Ni.” Zayn said answering Niall

“Then what happened?” Michael asked

“Guys calm down, I’m fine” Zayn answered

“ Then why did you faint?” Calum asked

“How is Liam?” Zayn asked

“He is fine. Is in coma already.” Niall answered looking at Zayn’s sad face” Hey little bro, don’t worry he will be fine.” 

“I know.” Zayn answered

“Don’t scare us anymore like that.” Niall said and all of them hugged Zayn

They stood in Zayn’s room watching TV until they fall asleep. When they fell asleep Zayn stoop up and went to look for Liam’s room walking through the corridor going and coming. When Liana stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Liana asked

“I want to see Liam, where is he Liana?” Zayn asked

“Zayn you fainted hour ago, you should be resting.” Liana held Zayn’s arm

“I’m ok, I just want to see him. Please.” Zayn begged

“Okay okay, but after that you are going to rest.” Liana said

“Ok, no please take me to him.” Zayn begged once again

Liana took Zayn to Liam, when they got into Liam’s room, Zayn found him on the bed, rounded with machines. Zayn walked slowly to Liam’s bed kneeled and started crying. Then Liana came close to Zayn and put her hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

“He will be fine.” Liana said

Zayn held Liam’s hand and put the hand on his forehead. And stood there for a couple minute. 

“ Could you leave me alone with him?” Zayn looked at Liana with his eyes red 

She walked through the door,” if you need something just call me.

When she left Zayn started crying again

“Liam I am so sorry for not listening to you, please forgive me.” Zayn couldn’t stop crying.” Please get better soon.” Zayn paused.” Liam, I’m pregnant, and I don’t know what to do… Liam…. Please.” He lowered his head and supported over Liam’s hand, his tears falling to the floor. Suddenly Liam pressed Zayn’s hand lightly. Zayn looked at Liam.” Liam, are you listening to me?” the nurse came into the room.

“Excuse me sir, you shouldn’t be here, you should be resting.” Said the nurse, taking Zayn out of the room

“ Liam pressed my hand.” Zayn said, looking back

“It is impossible sir, we put enough amount of anesthesia, now please go to your room.” The nurse said, still moving Zayn. She took Zayn to his room finding his brothers still sleeping. Then she woke them up” Excuse, but you have to leave the room. The patient needs to sleep.”

The boys stood up and left the room, then she injected him with anesthesia and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to tell me what you thing. if you like it or not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm sorry for not updating for all those months, a lot happened. i will do it ass soon as possible

Hours later Niall went to Liam’s room to see how he was, and if Liana needed something, finding her sleeping on the chair next to Liam. Luke was on the bed, awake.

“Hey. You need something?” Niall asked Luke. 

“No, I’m ok” Luke answered, not even looking at Niall. Then Niall went next to Liana to wake her up.

“Baby” Niall said, whispering.

“Hum, what’s wrong, what happened, is Liam Ok?” Liana said, waking up scared that something happened.

“Liam’s ok, baby. Why don’t you guys go home to have some rest? Harry and I can stay here looking up for him. If I get some new I’ll call u.” Niall said, trying to comfort Liana.

“I’m gonna stay.” Luke said

“Luke you have to rest, sweetie. Liam will be ok.” Liana said, holding Luke’s shoulder kindly.

“No, I’m staying. You can go.” Luke said, looking at Liana with a weak smile.

“ Ok” Liana kissed Liam on the forehead, then Luke’s.” tomorrow morning I’ll be here. Bye” Liana left the room with Niall. 

“I can call Calum to try taking Luke home. Actually he also needs some rest” Niall said.

“Yes please, I’ll be in the car.” Liana said with also a weak smile.

Niall went next to Zayn’s room. Some of brothers were sleeping on the chairs. Harry’s head was on Louis head, which was awake. Michael was with his head no Ashton’s lap, also sleeping. Calum was awake, looking at his cell phone. 

“ Harry, Michael, wake up. Go home, I’ll stay here looking for the boys.” Niall said.

The boys stood up and started walking, Niall stopped Calum.” Cal, Luke is on Liam’s room, he doesn’t want to go home. Why don’t you try to convince him to go home?” Calum didn’t say anything, he just went to Liam’s room direction, while Niall sat, next to Zayn’s room.

Calum entered in Liam’s room, finding Luke on the bed next to Liam.” Hey baby” he came next to Luke and kissed him on the forehead.” Let’s go home get some sleep.”

“No Calum, I want to stay here.” Luke looked at Calum

“Luke Liam will be fine, what would Liam think when he wakes up and see you tired?”

“Ok I’ll go.” Luke stood up and started walking.” Will you sleep with me tonight?” Luke said, turning to Calum

“Of course baby.” Calum answered, hugging Luke and walking with him. 

They went home, Louis went Harry, Michael went with Liana and Ashton in Niall’s car, Calum drove Luke’s car. When they arrived they all went to the Payne’s house. 

“We are going home, if you need something of if Niall call, just call us.” Harry said” Cal will you stay here?”

“Yeah” 

“Ok, see you tomorrow guys. Bye.” Harry said.

“Thanks guys. Tomorrow.” Liana said, and shut the door as soon as Harry left.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Louis asked Harry

“Yeah” 

“Can I as well?” Ashton asked, looking at Michael with a puppy face

“No” Michael answered

“Michael don’t be mean, we can stay in the living room watching movie, I’m not tired anyway,” Harry said, holding Louis hand.

“ Whatever” Michael turned his back and got inside, finding the house dark” I’m going to my room.”

They went to the living room, and started watching Movie. Minutes after Michael joined them.

“You came back.” Ashton said, smiling

“You can see me, can’t you?” he sat next to Ashton, on the floor

During the movie Harry closed his eyes on the couch, next to Louis.” Baby, wake up, let’s go to the room” 

“Ok, see you tomorrow guys. Behave.” Harry smiled at Michael.

“Wear a condom” Michael answered

“Now that we are alone, can you answer on question?” Ashton turned on Michael

“ What?”

“Why are you so mean to me?” 

“Because.” Michael answered, still looking at the TV.

“Because what, look at me Michael.”

Michael looked at Ashton and kissed him, who responded the kiss. Then he pushed him and continued watching TV.

“Ok” was all Ashton said, looking at the TV as well and smiling. Michael pulled him again” Oh, ok ok.” And the started kissing again.

Then Michael went on top of Ashton continuing kissing him. Harry and Louis were on the stairs looking at them and giggling. 

Michael and Ashton heard the giggle and stopped.” WHAT THE FUCK GUYS, DON’T YOU GUYS HAVE NOTHING TO DO?” Michael screamed.

“Actually we have.” Louis stoop up, held Harry who was laughing and went to Harry’s room. Then he started kissing.” Let’s finish what we were doing on the party.” They continued kissing, Harry took Louis clothes, and his clothes. Louis put him on his lap, still kissing,” where are the condoms and the lub?” 

“Next to my bed.” Louis put Harry on the bed and went to take the condom and the lub, when he turnedback to Harry, Harry jumped on his lap. 

“Wow Baby” Louis started laughing then Harry started kissing him. While kissing Louis put the condom and the lub, then with Harry on his lap, he put his dick in Harry’s hole slowly, who looked on the roof and became breathless for seconds.” You ok?”

“Yeah.” Harry looked at Louis smiled and started kissing him again, Louis started moving his body gently, and Harry moaning. Then Louis started going faster with the rhythm, and Harry started moaning a little bit louder. Then they went to Harry’s desk and continued fucking there. 

 

Meanwhile in the living room, Michael and Ashton continued watching the movie, well Michael was watching the movie, and Ashton was looking at Michael’s face.

“What?

“Like you hair.” 

“I don’t.” Michael answered still looking at the TV.

Ashton tried to kiss Michael, but Michael pushed him.” What are you doing, did I give permission to kiss me?” 

“Ok, may I kiss you then?”

“No.” 

“Ok.” Ashton turned to TV

“But I will” Michael started kissing Ashton, which was without any reaction at first, but then hugged Michael and continued kissing.

 

Meanwhile at Payne house

Calum and Luke were on Luke’s bedroom. Calum was already sleeping but Luke wasn’t. He was just looking at the roof.

“Baby, I can’t sleep, can you keep me company?” Luke said, shaking Calum’s back

“Ok baby, what do you want to do?” Calum turned to Luke

“I can’t stop thinking about Liam.”

“He is going to be ok, Luke. Have some faith, ham baby.” Luke just looked at him “Come here” Calum pulled Luke, who put his head on Calum’s chest.” Try not thinking bad thing. Think, Liam will wake up, with that smile that you are so used to, and be like nothing happened.”

“You think so?” Luke asked

“I do. You know what? Let’s change the subject.”

“Talk about what?” 

“ You know, when I came to this city with Zayn, we talked and both said that we would never have friends. That we would talk only to each other. But when I saw you in the class, I thought “’’ screw Zayn, I want to talk to him,”’’ but you started correcting me in class, thinking that I was always wrong, WHICH, I wasn’t, and I was so mad at you that I wanted to punch you in the face, I just couldn’t stop looking at your blue eyes, annoyed at you, but NOOOT.”

Luke started to laugh weakly

“But then you came next to me, and introduced yourself”

“And the first thing you said was, “’’ is that your eyes?”’’” Luke said smiling, and Calum started laughing, making Luke more relaxed.

 

At the hospital, already 5.00 am, Zayn went to Liam’s room. Niall was nowhere to be seen. He sat next to Liam, held Liam’s hand and started crying.” Liam if you can listen, please give me a signal.” But nothing happened. Niall opened the door. 

“Zayn, you should be resting. Let’s go to your room.”

“Ni please let me stay here, I don’t want to leave him.”

“But Zayn you need to rest.”

“I’m going to rest here, on the chair. Please let me stay.”

“Ok. I’ll be outside, if you need something, just call me, ok?”

“Ok.”

Niall left, and Zayn started crying, with his head on Liam’s hand, he continued crying until falling asleep. 

 

On the next day Liam and Zayn’s family came back to the hospital to see their brothers. Liana Looked a little better, but Luke looked the same, with his eyes still red, his hair was a mess. He spent the night awake, talking to Calum. He was in a better mood. They took a shower together, while Calum was telling the time he found Zayn sucking Liam’s dick, Luke couldn’t stop laughing. Then they got dressed and went to kitchen. Prepared their breakfast, when Liana went to the kitchen she found Luke and Calum talking. Luke was still laughing because Calum kept telling him funny stories to keep him in a good mood. He was still thinking about his brother, but he was calmer, Calum’s company was good for him.

“Good morning boys” Liana said

“Good morning Lia.” Luke said, with a smile, Liana was a little surprised.” Breakfast?”

“Yeah, thanks” Liana smiled.

They ate, still talking, Luke and Liana Laughing. Then they went to the door, as soon as they opened they found Harry, Michael, Louis and Ashton on the door. 

“Good Morning.” They said

“Good morning the others answered”

They went to the Hospital, Niall was sleeping on the chair, in the waiting room. Liana Woke up Niall, and the others went to Zayn’s room. Soon Harry came back.

“Ni where’s Zayn?”

“He’s here.” Calum answered, finding Zayn sleeping next to Liam.

The doctor came behind the boys.” So how is Mr. Payne?” then he saw the scene. “What’s happening here?” Zayn woke up with the doctor’s voice.” Why aren’t you in your room Mr. Malik?”

“I’m sorry doctor Airosa, he couldn’t sleep, so I let him stay here.” Niall answered

“Anyway, you can go to your room Mr. Malik. I’m going there as soon as I can to do the final exams.” Harry, Calum and Michael took him to his room. Minutes later the doctor came and, in front of his brother did some exams on Zayn.” Can you wait outside, I need to finish the exam’s on your brother.” The doctor said smiling and the boys left.” You are free to go Mr.Malik. However you have a risky pregnancy, so I advise you to take good care of your self.”

“Thanks doctor.”

“You are welcome. Do you know that I am your father’s very good friend? I met you at your party when you came, but probably you don’t remember me, because of the mask. I knew your mother as well, from the University, i was her classmate, and a great friend of hers. She was an exceptional woman.”

“Thanks.”

“If you need something you are free to call me anytime, I am going to follow you pregnancy closely.”

“Thank you doctor. As I asked you yesterday, please don’t tell anything to my brothers, specially my dad.”

“My mouth is a grave. All I can say, as your family friend and doctor, that you tell them, before it starts to show.”

“I just need sometime to figure it out.”

“Ok, well I have to go, have work to do. See you soon son.”

“Thanks doctor.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed and nothing new about Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm sorry for the mistakes, i will post the corrected one. hope you like it. and please coment of what you think.

The doctor called Zayn’s brothers to tell them that Zayn can go home now, when Calum heard what the doctor said, he ran and jumped to Zayn’s lap. 

“ Ouch Cal” Zayn answered smiling

“Be careful, you don’t want to put him again on this bed for another night do you?” Niall said

“How are you Zaynee?” Harry asked, hugging him strongly

“ I’m fine love, what about you?” 

“I good.”

The Michael came, hugged Zayn without saying anything, they hugged for the longest, and then Michael released him and sat on the bed on Zayn’s left.

“So, what did the Dr. Airosa said?” Harry asked

“Is there something wrong with you?” Calum asked, really worried

“Calm down guys, one at a time. I’m fine, it was just exhaustion from what happened. All I need is to rest for a couple of days.” Zayn answered, smiling. Michael looked at Zayn, very suspicious, but he stayed quiet.

“Are you ready to go home?” Niall asked

“No, I’ll stay here with Liam.” Zayn answered

“But Zayn, you said yourself that the Doctor said that you should rest.” 

“Ni, I’ll stay with Liam, I don’t need to rest, and that’s final.”

“Ok, I was about to stay here anyway, with Liana, later you go home with me.” Niall pointed at Zayn

“Ok.” Zayn agreed with Niall

They left the room and went to stay with Liana, Luke, and the others. The nurse came to check on Liam.

“Excuse me, but you all need to leave, there are many people here.” the nurse said

“Guys let’s go,” Niall said, then Harry, Michael, Calum, Louis, Ashton left the room. And last, Zayn, Liana and Luke left the room as well.” We can’t stay all here, some of us have to go, baby.”

“You are right, you all go home, and I’ll stay here, if I have some news I’ll call.” Liana said and everyone agreed, except Luke.

“I’ll stay as well,” Luke said, not letting anyone disagree with him

“Me too. Like I said, I won’t leave Liam’s side.” Zayn said and the others just left.

When they were leaving, they find Clayton getting inside the hospital

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Luis step in front of Clayton

“Get out of my way Louis, I came to see Liam.”

“Amazing that even in that situation you find a way to disturb us all.” Louis pushed Clayton and Harry and Ashton held him.” Haven’t you done enough already?”

“What is Louis talking about?” Calum asked” what did you do? Is that your fault? Calum pushed Clayton as well and Niall held him. Then Louis tried to punch Clayton but Harry held his arm.

“Louis let’s go.” Harry said, looking at Louis

“Get the fuck off me.” Louis pushed Harry and hit him on the face with his elbow. Harry looked at him holding his cheek, angry. Then Louis got scared when he realized what he has done.” Harry..” he tried to hold Harry.

“Get off” Harry avoided Louis and left.

Michael pushed Louis, angry” My brother is not your punch bag, you asshole” then he went after Harry.

“Niall I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” It’s not who you have to apologize” Niall crossed his arms. Then Louis ran after Harry

“Harry” Louis kept running “Harry please wait.”

“Louis, leave me alone.”

“Harry, please stop.” Louis ran in front of Harry.” Harry STOP.” Louis stopped in front of Harry.

“What Louis, are you gonna punch me?”

“What? No.”

“So what do you want Louis, because I could punch you right now.”

“Harry I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking, I was just really pissed at Clayton.”

“Harry,” Michael said

“It’s ok guys. You go ahead.” 

“Are you sure?” Calum asked

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I’m pretty sure if Louis tries to hit me I’ll kill him.” 

“Not before I do,” Calum said, looking at Louis 

Michael came next to Louis' ear” if you hurt my brother, consider yourself without a dick.” Then he left with Niall and Ashton.

“Your brothers are really scary,” Louis said pointing behind but Harry just continued looking at him, serious.” Harry Listen, I’m sorry, my anger got me blank, I only realized after I hurt you. Please forgive me.”

“Why Louis, what did Clayton do that got you really mad.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.”

“Did he do something to you? “

“It’s not about me, Harry?” Louis turned his back on Harry

“Then what is it, Louis.” Harry pulled Louis' arm

“It’s not my place to tell you.”

“ Goodbye, Louis.” Harry started walking, but Louis held his arm

“ Harry please”

“No Louis, you hit me on the face because of something that Clayton has done, and you can’t tell me? Come see me when you are ready.” Harry left and Louis just stood there.

At the hospital Clayton came next to Liam’s room, finding Zayn, Liana, and Luke, when Luke saw Clayton he came next to him, almost punch him, Zayn hold him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Why is everyone trying to hit me, I didn’t do this to Liam, you want to blame someone, blame that boyfriend thief.” Clayton pointed at Zayn who was holding Luke, but then because of what Clayton said, he let Luke punch him.

“You are so full of shit. After what you’ve done to me brother you come here.” Liana said coming next to Luke

“So Liam already told you,” Clayton said, massaging his cheek

“What did he do?” Zayn asked, looking at Liana

“GET OUT OF HERE? Luke screamed

“What has he done to Liam?” Zayn now looked at Clayton

“Go,” Liana said,” I never want to see you next to my brother.” Then she and Luke went back to Liam’s room, leaving Zayn and Clayton alone

“Where are you looking at?” Clayton said

“What did you do to Liam?”

“Ask him, oh you can’t because you put him in that bed.”

Shut up. “Zayn closed his eyes

“Why did you come to New york? This is your entire fault, Liam is there because of you. Get out of our lives, get out of New York” All Zayn did was staying quiet.

Luke came and held Clayton’s collarbone” What did you just said? If it weren’t because of what you did in the first place my brother wouldn’t be suffering like he is still doing. Get out of our sight.” he pushed Clayton who left. Then he turned to Zayn who was crying.” Zayn, don’t cry.”

“He is right, Liam is in that bed because of me.” Zayn looked at Luke with tears in his eyes

“No, it’s not, it’s Claytons fault, if he didn’t blackmail Liam, nothing would happen, and you would still be together.” Luke held Zayn’s shoulders.

“Blackmail? What did he do?” Zayn ran after Clayton and pulled his arm” WHAT DID YOU DO TO LIAM?”

“It’s none of your business” 

“You blackmailed Liam so he can leave me? What kind of person did are you?”

Luke came running next to Zayn and Louis came behind Clayton

“He threatened Liam, he said if Liam don’t break up with you, he would tell everyone that Liam killed an old lady.” Luke said

“Liam did what?” Zayn asked

“Liam hit with his car on an old lady, she didn’t die, but she lost he memory.” Louis said,” and Clayton took advantage to break you up.”

Zayn looked at Clayton with disgust.” What kind of monster are you?”

“Fuck you, Zayn Malik, you are the one who should lose the memory.” Clayton tried to punch Zayn but Louis held him.

“I could beat you, but I won't, because you disgust me, you don’t deserve being punched by me.” Zayn said then he turned his back and went back to the hospital, Luke and Louis came after him. When he entered at the hospital tears started falling from his face, suddenly he got dizzy and almost fell, Louis held him on he back when he noticed the tears from his eyes. 

“Zayn are you ok?”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Luke came close to Zayn.

“Clayton is right, it is my fault that Liam in on that bed” 

“Don’t say that Zayn, it’s not your fault”

“Yes, it is, if I had listened to him when he tried to talk to me.”

“You wouldn’t guess what happened, besides Liam didn’t want to tell you because he was scared that you would judge him.”

“How would he think that? That makes me angry.” Zayn stopped crying and stood up with Louis and Luke’s help.

“He didn’t think, Clayton, the guy that he loved judged, but don’t do that to you, wait until he wakes up to talk to him.”

“I will hit because of that.” They went to meet Liana.

 

A month passed and no news from Liam, Zayn was still trying everything to hide his pregnancy.

Zayn went to the hospital after school like he does every day. He arrived at Liam’s room, sat next to him.

“Hey Li, I miss you, like everyday I do.” He stood there until 5 pm. Then Liana came to be with her brother. ”Hi Liana”

“Hey Zayn, how is my brother?”

“He is the same as every day.” 

“How long have you been here?”

“Since 2 pm, why?”

“Nothing, have you eaten?”

“No”

“You can go and eat something, I’ll stay here with Liam.”

“Ok. Thanks” Zayn stood up and when he started walking he got dizzy and fell, Liana ran and held him on the head.

“Zayn, wake up please, HEEEEELP. Zayn please wake up?” Liana got nervous.

The doctor came.” What happened?” he held Zayn, and called the nurse.” Nurse please take him to a room” they put him on the bed and started going to another room, and Liana started following.

“He was ok, but suddenly he fell.” 

They woke Zayn up.” May I be alone with Mr. Malik?” And Liana left” Zayn how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“Zayn I told you to take care of yourself.”

“Is everything with the baby? Zayn started to get worried

“The baby is fine. But you have to be careful or you are going to loose this baby.”

“I will sir.”

“ Have you told you your brothers about the baby?”

“What baby?” Liana entered the room.

“Miss Payne, didn’t I tell to wait outside?”

“I came to see he Zayn is ok, no one was telling anything. What baby are you talking about?”

“Dr. Airosa may I talk to Liana alone please.”

“Ok. Excuse me.”

“Liana, please you can’t tell this to anyone. Promise to keep a secret.”

“Ok, I promise, now tell.”

“ I’m pregnant.”

“WHAT?” Niall said, entering the room

“Can’t anyone knock?” Zayn raised his arms

“Liana called me saying that you fainted and I came here knowing that your are pregnant? How? How long?” Niall said, getting mad.

“Ok, Ni calm down.” 

“Calm down? HOW LONG ZAYN?”

“Niall calm down let him explain.” Liana tried to calm Niall

“For a month and 2 weeks.”

“REALLY ZAYN? AND YOU ONLY TELL ME NOW?”

“Baby calm down. When did you find out?” Liana asked

“On the day, Liam got the accident.”

“WHEN YOU FAINTED? ZAYN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“I was scared Ni.”

“Zayn I’m your brother, you can tell me everything.”

“I know, but Liam got the accident, and I didn’t know what to do. I panicked. I’m sorry Ni.”

“I’m gonna be an uncle?” Niall started smiling, and then he hugged Zayn

“So are you not mad anymore?”

“Oh, I am.”

Liana pulled Niall away from Zayn.” I’m gonna be an auntie.” And hugged Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave you comment about it  
> hope you liked.


End file.
